A Summer with Hermione
by wally4ever
Summary: COMPLETE While her parents are away at a toothpaste convention in Ireland, Hermione invites Ron, Harry, and Ginny over during the summer holidays. To get together with Ron, Hermione has no choice but to follow Ginny’s advice. RHr HG R
1. Unfortunate Business

This entire story is dedicated to summerluck2 for outstanding reviewing skills. You all should be taking notes.

A Summer with Hermione

By wally4ever

Chapter One - Unfortunate Business

------------------------------------

Hermione chewed on her breakfast oatmeal as she read the day's muggle newspaper. Occasionally taking a sip of her orange juice, but then taking another rather big bite of her cooked cereal. Hermione furrowed her eyebrows, and turned her head to the side, stealing a glance at her mother pacing back in forth in the living room. Hermione set her spoon down, folded her paper, and took a small sip of her juice, before she got up from her seat at the dining room table, and walked over to her mother.

Hermione leaned on the wall and looked over at her mother, amused. Mrs. Granger had yet to notice her daughter's presence as she made a bee line to a lamp, and checked to make sure the light bulb was working properly. Getting fed up, Hermione opened her mouth to talk. "Mum, what on Earth are you doing?"

Mrs. Granger turned sharply at the sound of Hermione's voice. She looked worried and unsure of what she should say; Hermione wished she knew why. Mrs. Granger patted her hair, and looked distempered around the room. "Hermione, I think I should tell you when your father gets here."

Hermione got up from the wall. "But, mum, he just left to go grocery shopping. You know he always does that on Saturdays."

Mrs. Granger nodded as if she was scolding herself. "Yes, but he really should be here to say it with me."

Hermione nodded, not waiting to disobey her mother. Besides, it was best not to press it. It may not be soon, but she was going to find out anyway.

Hermione's mother nodded in return, and then left the living room, and disappeared into the hall. Hermione stood in her spot for a moment longer, before she went back to the dining table and her breakfast. When she sat back in front of her oatmeal, an impatient tapping started. Hermione lifted her spoon up to her mouth, and stopped, and turned to the window, where she saw a small little owl flying energetically.

Hermione rolled her eyes, and sighed as she set her spoon down. She pushed out her chair, and started to walk towards the little bird, who now was convinced that he could fly through the window. Right when the little bird had flown back so he had good thrust to break the glass, Hermione opened the window quickly, and Pig flew in with triumph over his feathery face. Hermione laughed, and shut the window before following Pig. Hermione walked over to Pig, who was eyeing the oatmeal on the table hungrily. Hermione laughed softly, and saw a neatly folded piece of parchment tied to his leg.

When Hermione was almost a little bit below an inch to the note, Pig flew up to the ceiling, flapping his wings at top speed. Hermione screamed in surprise, at glared up and the brown ball flying in the air. Hermione began jumping up and down in a pathetic attempt to catch him.

"Pig! Get down here!" Hermione yelled at the mass of feathers. "_Pig!_" A ginger cat with a face that looked like it was smashed with a hammer strolled into the room, and sat down, purring. Hermione stopped jumping and yelling at the owl, to in turn glare at her cat. "Crookshanks, would you make yourself useful, and help?"

Crookshanks yawned looking rather bored, and stretched, before turning his back to lick his shoulder. Hermione's eyes tightened into small slits. She walked towards her cat exasperated. "Crookshanks, if you value a spot to sleep in my bed at night, you would help. Or else, you'll be sleeping outside. Where the only place to keep warm is the Jacuzzi, and I happen to know you won't like that."

Crookshanks looked at Hermione murderously. He licked his lips, and stood up; he slowly made his way to where Hermione stood. He looked up at Hermione asking if he _really _had to do this, but was only met with Hermione sour glare. Crookshanks looked up at Pig, hooting and flying violently around the ceiling. He lifted his orange paw, and hissed.

Pig soon slowed down, and looked at the floor. Crookshanks began to meow. Hermione couldn't shake the fact that his meow sounded as bad as lines recited in a high school play. Pig started to lower, distracted by the part Persian, part kneazle. When he was just in reach, Hermione grabbed him, and tore off the note.

Pig flew to the table, and Crookshanks walked out of the room. He didn't even care to mess around with a bird. Hermione sat down in a seat, and started to unravel the parchment. It was almost completely unfolded, when the door bell rang. Hermione reluctantly set down the note, and went to answer the door.

She opened the front door, and in came her father. He bent down and kissed her forehead. "Hermione, care to give me a hand?"

Hermione nodded, and went back into the kitchen, where she saw her blue slippers, which matched her blue plaid pajama pants, and darker blue shirt. For some reason, her pajamas now-a-days revolved around the color blue . . . She went outside and walked to her dad's car. Little did she know, Miss two time cheerleading captain was letting her Chihuahua have some air.

"Hermione?" said a voice. Hermione cringed. She knew that voice. She turned around.

"Hey Wendy," Hermione said with a fake smile.

Wendy approached the white picket fence that separated their homes, and put a hand over her eyes, although she had a large white hat and sunglasses on. Hermione didn't really think the glasses were true sunglasses because they were pink. Wendy's other hand had lemonade, with an umbrella.

"Why, Hermione, it is you," a wind blew Wendy's curly black hair around. Hermione was always jealous of Wendy's looks. For a while a really cute boy lived across the street. Hermione would have gone into Hogwarts with that guy sending her love letters, if it wasn't for Wendy to move in next door and cost Hermione all her chances. One look into those blue orbs, and even the most resistant guy would fall to her feet.

Hermione smiled, and nodded her head. "Well, what do you know?"

Wendy took a sip on her lemonade through a bendy straw, a playful smile on her lips. How Hermione wished she could just sock her in the face. "I've haven't seen you in, like, forever. What have you been up too?"

_Thinking of ways to kill you._ "Oh you know, school work," Hermione responded with the flick of her wrist. _Or maybe I can perform the Cruciatus Curse on her. Or even better, the Imperius Curse. Oh yes, I can make her cop off all her hair! Heh, heh. _

Oblivious, Wendy sneered back; much like Snape would. "Oh, yes. You always were _up _to your studies."

Hermione stiffened and would have made a clever comeback, if she didn't have to get the groceries. "Until tomorrow?" Hermione asked. _Definitely the Imperius . . ._

Wendy smiled and nodded. She looked down at her puppy. Just like a tyrant, "Come on! I've all ready started to tan, and I am _not _scheduled until next Tuesday when the sunlight is prime."

Hermione glared at Wendy's back, and soften when she saw the poor Chihuahua's head resting on her shoulder. Hermione turned to the car and grabbed some groceries.

Once all the groceries were inside and put away, Hermione got ready to get the scoop on what's going on in this house hold. For starters, she was going to locate her mother. Hermione ran out of the kitchen, Pig and her oatmeal left behind (though, there wasn't much left, seeing that Pig had eaten a large amount of it. Although, his stomach logically wouldn't be able it fit it all.)

Hermione kicked off her slippers before she walked up the stairs. She hated the feel it gave off when she was wearing socks. She neared the top step, when her mother nearly crashed into her. Hermione's hand instinctively went to her side, where her wand would normally be. Both Granger women held their other hand over their heart, and took a sharp breath in.

"Mum."

"Hermione."

Hermione looked over at her mother, and both started to laugh. Hermione started to talk between giggles. "So, mum, dad's here."

Hermione's mother nodded. "Yes, yes he is. He came up to dress into some more comfortable clothes."

Hermione looked at her mother expecting more. When Mrs. Granger wasn't catching what Hermione was throwing her, Hermione subtly reminded her about what she had said in the living room earlier.

"Oh, your right! Sorry, dear, slipped my mind right then," Hermione's mother said smiling enthusiastically.

Hermione and her mother stood awkwardly by the stairs, until her father walked towards them whistling. His whistle died with pride when he saw his two girls looking at him in the only a way they can. He stopped walking. "Um, good morning?"

Hermione sat on a recliner chair, as her parents stood on their black Lazy Boy couch. "Hermione, we aren't going to leave you hanging, so let's cut to the chase," her father said.

Her mother picked up from there. "You see, our firm was chosen as one of the many dentistry firms to see this convention on toothpaste." Of course only dentist would get al excited about something such as a toothpaste convention.

"All the way from Colgate to the new Listerine toothpaste," her father finished.

Hermione shook her head confused. "So, what are you saying?"

"Well," her mother said. "We leave for the convention Thursday; there are meetings along with it, all expense covered travel to Ireland, so, about four weeks or more a month."

-------

Hermione leaned on the dining room table; Pig was sitting by the window and looking at the sky, trying to remember how it felt to fly. Hermione felt a pinch in her stomach as she recognized the hand writing.

_Dear Hermione,_

_Hey, Ginny and I were talking about you and Harry, and we were wondering it you would like to send the summer over here, since it'll be really the last summer we will spend together. So, yeah. Well, just send your reply on Pig. Sorry if he was such a bugger to you. Harry almost clobbered him._

_Ron_

Hermione stole some blank paper on the table, and grabbed a pencil. She replied back.

_Dear Ron,_

_Pig was . . . well, Pig. My parents just told me how they will be leaving on Thursday to a toothpaste convention. It doesn't sound all that interesting, but hey, they seemed really into it. My point is, they said they'll be gone for a month, so why not we mix it up and have summer at my home?_

_Hermione_

_P.S. Sorry it took so long. Oh, Ginny can come too, and can you ask Harry? Crookshanks can't fly, unfortunately._

Hermione tied the parchment onto Pig's leg, and when she opened the window, it was like a vacuum sucked the little owl outside. Hermione laughed and went back to the table to pick up her empty bowl of oatmeal, and the glass of orange juice. She sighed to herself at the thought of Ron at _her_ home.

------------------------------------

AN: I couldn't resist, I love this kind of fics. And to the readers of CtP, I'm _baaack!_

Disclaimer for entire story, but will only be seen in this chapter: I own nothing except the originality in this fic. JK, of course, should become a saint for her work, but five years is too long, so therefore, we must recognize her as the wonderful creator of Harry Potter, not I. The views and personal thoughts of me do not revolve around my fiction categorized in this particular story. So don't think that I would actually do all the shit Hermione does in here. I would put up a bigger fight against Ginny. Especially in chapter nine.

Love, Amanda


	2. Perfection is the Key

A Summer with Hermione

By wally4ever

Chapter Two – Perfection is the Key

------------------------------------

Hermione stood by the door listening to her mother go over the check list. "Now, I contacted Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and they confirmed with me on Ron, Harry, and Ginny's arrival. Now, I don't want you to be answering the door to anyone you don't know. Such as cloaked figures, even nuns for charity" - Hermione rolled her eyes, and her mother glared at her - "I know you can cook, but don't burn the house down. Don't--"

Mr. Granger came down the stairs with arms full with luggage. "Honey, I think she knows what to do. Besides, she fought Death Eaters. That's what they're called, right?" Her father turned to Hermione. Hermione nodded.

Mrs. Granger nodded hesitantly. "Yes, but, she's still my baby. You would understand better if--"

"If I gave birth to her. Yes, I know. Now can we please go? We'll miss our flight, and the taxi driver is waiting."

Hermione opened the door for her father, and her mother trailed behind him. Hermione followed them outside. Her mother still didn't think Hermione had known the rules. "I want Ron and Harry to sleep _downstairs_, away from your room."

Hermione smiled. "I know, mum."

"No sugar after ten o'clock."

"Yes, mum."

"And--"

"_Yes, _mum. I know. Don't swim after you've eaten. Clean up after yourselves. Boys sleep _downstairs._ I got it all covered."

The trunk of the car slammed shut, and Hermione's father yelled walking to the back seat of the taxi they had called earlier. "Come on, we don't want to miss the plane!"

Hermione's mother gave her a quick hug, and then she walked over to the taxi. "Be careful!"

"I will!" Hermione told her.

Her mother went into the taxi. The driver pulled out into the street. Hermione's mother and father waved to her. Hermione smiled shaking her head, and waved back. She continued waving until her parents had turned to a different street and was out of sight.

Hermione rested her hands to her side, and smirked. She looked up at a birds nest were the mother was sitting on her eggs. "Well, you better love it as it lasts, because once they learn to fly, its asta la vista." Hermione turned to go back inside. She closed the door, and rested against it. She breathed in deeply. "This, is going to be one hell of a summer."

She giggled and ran up the stairs. She dashed to her room, and slammed the door shut. On her door facing inside her room, was a poster of Albert Einstein, a moving poster of Dumbledore, another moving poster of The Weird Sisters, a bookshelf cluttered with books, other books roaming free on her bed post, desk, and as well as the floor, clipping from newspapers about 'The Golden Trio' and 'The Boy Who Lived', of course her bed, a full length mirror with pictures hanging off the edges, and her packed closet.

She grabbed some raggedy jeans, and a t-shirt reserved only to be worn when absolutely necessary; it was so old. She got a scrunchie and tied her hair into a ponytail. She was going to clean.

-------

Hermione struggled pulling the lawn mower out of the garage. It didn't seem so heavy when her dad was dealing with it. Once she got it onto the grass, she tucked some loose hairs behind her ear, and pulled on the wire to start the motor. After a few failing attempts, she started to get an audience.

"Aww, excellent show, Hermione," Wendy said from behind the fence, golf clapping.

Hermione turned around to face her. She was_ not_ in the mood. "Hi." It was short and sweet. Wendy took the message, but stood her ground.

Wendy smiled, "I tried mowing the lawn once. It was very difficult."

_Translation: Give up. Oh, and you look horrid. Did you do something to your hair?_ Hermione smiled sweetly. "That's nice." _Maybe once the motor starts, her voice will get drowned. _

Fortunately, out of her rage, Hermione gave a good tug, and the motor started. It wasn't that hard at all to mow. Wendy was just weak. When Wendy saw that she couldn't talk anymore and Hermione wouldn't hear her, she stalked back into her house. Hermione grinned with glee.

-------

Crookshanks lay sprawled on the couch in the living room, licking his paw and rubbed it on his head. There was pure silence coating the house. Hermione had been running around, dusting, and picking up random pieces of paper that were trash, but now, she was as quite as a church mouse. Sitting in the opposite side of the couch with Crookshanks, Hermione anticipated the arrival of her friends. Her stomach flipped when a picture of Ron came to her. This was going to be one hell of a summer.

Not knowing where they'll be arriving, Hermione had promptly cleared the area in front of the fire place for the flew network earlier before her resting period. Crookshanks had nearly gone through the roof, but once a fresh can of tuna was opened, he came to his senses. If Ron came by apparition, then, he could—_wait! He doesn't know what my home looks like! _Hermione was pleased she had cleared out the fire place.

Hermione propped her legs on the couch, and closed her eye lids. So, tired . . . Her eyes popped open, her head slowly lower to her clothes. She squeaked as she saw her cleaning uniform. She was not going to let Ron see her like this!

She jumped off the couch, and dashed to the stairs. She tripped several times on them, due to her socks, but eventually, she made it. Hermione looked at a clock in the hall, and muffled a scream in frustration. They were due to arrive at one, and it was twelve thirty.

Hermione pounced on her door, causing it to open frantically, and she fell to the floor. She relaxed there for a minute. Her head rose, and she blew a loose hair from her ponytail out of her face, only to find it coming back down. Hermione roughly picked herself up, and slowly made her way to the closet. She peered at it for the longest time. It was like a middle school student trying to find out what to wear, because it could, 'destruct your reputation'. Hermione grabbed some hip hugger pants, to make him drool, of course. But what blouse?

Hermione's eyes shifted from shirt to shirt, her fingers rubbing her chin, her teeth biting her cheek in concentration. She could always wear her lucky shirt, but he has seen her in it, so it's nothing new to him. She grabbed on shirt out, and looked it over. It was short sleeved, buttons going up and down, little pink flowers in every direction, and it was . . . . The Shirt. Hermione took her cleaning clothes, and replaced them with her new wardrobe. She stared at her reflection in her full length mirror, expecting something . . . sexier.

Hermione turned and looked down at her pants. She moved her butt to one side, then the other way. Hermione sighed in frustration. It wasn't the pants. Hermione looked down at her bedpost to check the time on her alarm clock. Twelve forty-five. Hermione sighed, and returned to the mirror. Something was . . . off. But what was it? Hermione looked over the blouse in choice. She had it buttoned all the way to the top. Definitely not hot. It was more like minister's daughter, than sexy-girl-at-the-bar.

Hermione slowly raised her hands to her blouse. They started to shake violently. She closed her eyes. She held the top button, and unlatched it from the shirt. One eye opened seeing that this wasn't so bad. Hermione unbuttoned another. She smiled in approval, she then unlatched the next one, but she decided against a fourth, because that would be sluty, not sexy. Hermione shivered at what Ron might think it she was sluty, not sexy.

Hermione checked her alarm again, and saw that she had ten more minutes until they came. She grabbed her wand and said a spell that made the smell of grass, the extra frizz in her hair, and any other threat on her body, go away. Also known as, the shower spell. Instant shower in thirty seconds, guarantee. Hermione tidied up her room, and when it was in tip top shape, basically all the books put back, Hermione exited, and shut the door securely behind her.

Hermione walked confidently down the hallway, straightened a photo of her parents and herself when she lost her first tooth, and walked down the stairs. When she entered the living room, she looked over at the grandfather clock, and her heart started to beat faster. Only two minutes left, and they'll be there. _Two _minutes, and she could snog Ron if she wanted to. Two minutes, and she could talk girl stuff with Ginny. Two minutes, and she could talk muggle stuff with Harry, and Ron and Ginny would look utterly confused.

Hermione collapsed onto the couch. Two minutes was a long time to wait. It always happens when you invite friends over. You wait and wait and wait, and it turns out, they're ten minutes late, or something like that. This was too much for Hermione to take. She was always on time for things. They better not be late. Because if they are, oh . . . they'll wish they came earlier, because that is precious minutes they could have been doing something stupid that only friends would do when together.

------------------------------------

AN: Thanks a lot for those lovely reviews. Oh, someone asked if I have anything against cheerleaders, and actually, it is ironic because I wouldn't mind being one. It is just at my school quite a few of them are some what like Wendy . . . only blondes. I don't have anything against blondes either. All of my friends are blondes. No joking, I'm the only brunette. Well, next chapter, is the arrival.

Love, Amanda


	3. The Grand Tour

A Summer with Hermione

By wally4ever

Chapter Three - The Grand Tour

------------------------------------

Hermione tugged her bushy brown hair, they were late. Hermione waited for a pop, if apparition was used, though highly unlikely, and she curled on the couch to protect her legs if they came crashing into her from the fire place. Crookshanks purred; oblivious that his kingdom was going to be invaded. There wasn't a sound in the house.

Then, making Hermione grin and Crookshanks run to hide under a side table, Ginny came hurdling into the living room. She quickly got up, and shortly after, Ron followed her coming out of the fireplace. Hermione got off the couch to greet them, but jumped back on when Harry came out of the fireplace, flying right past her. He fell onto his butt, and shook his head; a cloud of dust encircled him and the room. Nobody said anything for a bit.

A faint hiss coming from the ginger cat under the table broke the ice, and everyone started to chuckle lightly. Ron went to help Harry up, and Ginny's cheeks tinted pink at the sight of The Boy Who Lived. Hermione got off the couch, and went to greet them. "Well, I see you all got here ok."

Ron looked over at her, but Ginny answered. "You can say that."

Harry went to look at Crookshanks. Unfortunately, he didn't make the feline feel any better, so the cat ran up the stairs. Hermione continued to talk. "Well, uh, would you like a tour?"

Once again Ginny spoke for the group. "Sure, we would like that."

Hermione smiled. She moved towards the kitchen. The three followed her. Hermione stood in front of the fridge. "Ok, first, the kitchen, and then we'll work on the bathroom. This is a refrigerator. Food is put inside it," she said slowly as if speaking to a baby. She opened it up to show Ron and Ginny the food. Hermione closed the door, and walked to the stove and oven. "If anybody needs to cook anything, you put the food in here," she opened the oven door and motioned placing something inside. She closed the door and proceeded to the stove top. "If you need to fry anything, you put on here."

Ron and Ginny nodded in understanding. Hermione clasped her hands; she guided them out of the kitchen, and back to the living room. "That," she said putting to the TV, "is a television." She turned it on for them to see an example of what it does. "You watch programs on it. Like movies and shows. Any questions?"

Hermione peered over at the blank faces of the two Weasleys, and the confident face of Harry. Hermione went to the stairs, and the rest followed. Walking up Hermione described how to get to the bathroom. "Once we reach the top of the stairs, turn right, and the second door to your left, will be the bathroom."

When they reached the top, Harry and Ron both looked over to the direction she was talking about, and counted the doors. Hermione reached the other end of the hall, and the door to her room. With a wide grin, she announced, "And now, may I present to you, my room."

When Hermione opened the door, it was like nature reacted. Sunlight peaking through her curtains covered their eyes, making her room look like a heaven. Ginny was first to step in, then Harry, Ron, and finally Hermione herself. Ginny ran straight to her closet, Harry's jaw dropped as he went to her book collection, and Ron plopped himself down on her bed. Hermione looked at Ron, amused.

"Comfortable?" Hermione asked.

Ron nodded ferociously. "Yeah, yeah it is," his ears started to redden. "I--I mean, it's nice," Ron said immediately getting off. Hermione laughed, and Ron looked at her sheepishly.

Ginny twirled around holding a yellow tennis dress seeing how she would look in it. "Wow, Hermione, you have good taste."

Hermione blushed, "Err, thanks." Her hands found their way to one of the buttons unhooked on her blouse. Her eyes glanced at Ron, and she smiled as she saw him tearing his eyes away from her. Her stomach squirmed. She took a stepped closer to where Ginny was, and a light bulb went over her head. She started to walk by placing one foot in front of the other, causing her hips to sway from side to side.

Ron went to the bookcase, and started to talk to Harry. Hermione tried to catch what they were saying, but it was hard talking to someone, trying to listen to them, _and _eavesdropping all at once.

-------

Eventually, it became Ron and Harry laying on Hermione's bed, practically dead, and Hermione and Ginny were talking fashion. Something Hermione thought she would never do. It scared her though, the glint in Ginny's eye when she talked fashion. It hit Hermione how into it Ginny was.

"Hermione?" Harry said.

Hermione looked over at him. "Yes?"

"Do you have a pool?" he asked.

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"I looked out the window, and saw a diving board . . ."

Hermione nodded again. "Yeah, there's also a Jacuzzi, too."

Ron's face contorted, and Harry jumped up. "You have a Jacuzzi?" Hermione nodded. "Wow, if I knew you had a pool I would have brought a swim suit."

Ginny looked away from a skirt, and spoke. "Swim suit? So, is it clothing?" Hermione nodded. Ginny broke out into a grin. "Shopping spree!"

Ron groaned, though Harry looked utterly pleased. The thought of seeing Ginny in a bikini, Hermione assumed. Harry nudged Ron, and whispered to him something. Ron soon broke out in a grin. Hermione felt disturbed. _Boys are weird._

Ginny put the skirt back in the closet. "Can we see this, 'pool'?"

Hermione shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

Ron and Harry jumped off the bed, and cruised out the door, Hermione and Ginny followed closely behind. The prospect of not having to spend one for second in the room brought joy to the two wizards' minds.

Hermione squeezed between Ron and Harry so she'll be at the door soon enough to have it open for them. Hermione opened it, and Harry cut Ron off, causing the read head to run into her. Harry's grin went unnoticed. Ginny escaped a giggle. She maneuvered past them, and out the door. Ron got off Hermione quite embarrassed.

"Sorry," he whispered, his ears reddening for the second time that day.

Hermione bowed her head, not wanting to look at him. "It's ok."

Ron went out, and Hermione shut the door as she did. Hermione froze when she heard _her._ Her head slowly turned, and her heart sank. Wendy.

Hermione glared at her neighbor, and not realizing what she was doing, she took Ron's hand, and forced him to come with her. Wendy better start running. "Hello, Wendy," Hermione said sharply.

Wendy stopped giggling stupidly at something Harry said, which wasn't funny by the way, and peered over at Hermione and Ron approaching. Hermione stopped just beside the fence, her hand held fast on Ron's. Wendy looked down at Hermione's hands like she was watching a comical movie. "Hello, Hermione."

Hermione looked down at what Wendy was looking at, and quickly released his hand. Wendy smiled, and then turned her gaze to Harry. I'm Wendy McClain, what's your name?"

Harry looked over at Hermione feeling sorry for her. "H-Harry Potter."

Wendy gazed at his scar. She looked at him seductively, and leaned against the white picket fence. "Battle wounds?"

Harry gulped. Ginny glared at Wendy. "A beg your pardon?" Harry asked.

Wendy smiled oblivious to what the scar really is. "Your scar on your forehead, does it have a story?"

Harry paled, and Hermione spoke up. "Well, Wendy, it was nice talking to you, but we must go. Everyone say goodbye to Wendy." Hermione pushed past them, and they all chorused a goodbye.

"Don't be shy to come around here, Harry!" Wendy yelled. Harry looked over his shoulder, and quickened his pace. Hermione opened a fence, and they entered the back yard. Hermione silently cursed herself when she remembered that there was another way in from the house. If maybe Ron wasn't there she would have remembered, but then that would just suck.

Ron gave out a low whistle. Ginny dabbed a finger into the water. "So," she said, "when can we get the suits?"

------------------------------------

AN: Thanks a bazillion for those reviews! They make me happy. Oh, and I'm in the process of writing the second to the last chapter. So, yeah! And, um, Brunette Amanda's . . . UNITE.

Love, Amanda.


	4. Sweet Suit Part One

A Summer with Hermione

By wally4ever

Chapter Four - Sweet Suit (Part One)

------------------------------------

Ginny sat in the front passenger seat, Harry and Ron in the back, and Hermione was behind the wheel. Hermione checked in the back for everyone's seat belts. "Ron, you have to buckle in."

Ron looked at her perplexed. "Come again?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Harry, can you . . . ?"

Harry nodded, and leaned over to Ron and got his seatbelt and snapped it in. He sat back, and peered out the window as if nothing happened. Ron pulled on the part going over his chest. "Hermione?"

Hermione was fixing the rear view mirror. "Yes, Ron?" She smacked her lips to make sure her lips gloss was fine. Ginny smirked.

"Um, why, do we--?"

Hermione snapped at him. "Honestly, Ronald. Did you not drive your father's flying car in second year?"

Ron shut his mouth promptly. Hermione smiled and started the engine. Even though Hermione's mother said it was ok for her to drive it (groceries, movie rentals, the park, etc.), Hermione couldn't help but feel it odd to do so. She turned around and backed out of the driveway slowly, and once completely out, she drove forward onto the road.

"So, are we going to a place like Diagon Alley?" Ginny asked.

Hermione nodded. "Sort of. It's called the mall. Like Diagon Alley, it has many stores, but there's one store called Lulu's Swimsuits. They have a wide collection of suits."

Ginny nodded, and sat back into her seat. Hermione looked at her rear view mirror to check the back. "You guys ok?" Ron and Harry looked at her like thugs, expecting that to cover their emotion. Hermione smiled and looked back at the road. "Ok, guys, I brought some muggle cash with me, but if you want to transfigure your cash to muggle cash, I found a charm to do so."

All three heads turned to her. Hermione smiled and continued. "Just point your wand at the money, and say _cambie dinero._"

Harry sat forward. "Hermione, isn't that counterfeit?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "No, Harry. The spell won't make it counterfeit; it is just an easier way to exchange the money. It exchanges it with money in your account. Since our account is at Gringotts, it exchanges it there."

Harry nodded in understanding. "Oh, well, that's nice." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw his shoulder widen in pride. She shook her head. Ginny took the role of the exchange.

When they got to the mall parking lot, Hermione circled every floor for her sanity. She'd circled it already five times. First it was Ginny to complain, and then Harry, now Ron was going to try and take a whack at it.

"Hermione," he whispered. Hermione continued to drive, searching for a spot.

Ginny and Harry urged him to go on. Ron cleared his throat, and said a little louder, "Hermione," Hermione didn't hear him. "Hermione!"

"What?" Hermione snapped.

Ron shook his head, and slumped down into his seat. "Nothing."

Harry began to rub his temples. "Ron . . ." he threatened glaring at him.

Ron looked at Harry, and quickly said, "Maybe you should stop the search, or at least go to the one over there." Ron pointed his hand over to the parking lot not inside the building, and the sun hitting every unprotected inch.

Hermione paused and cursed when the car in front of her found a spot. She turned and looked back at Ron, Harry, and Ginny. Hermione softened her eyes, and whispered to them. "Fine, we can go there."

Ginny and Harry high fived, though when their hands touched they let go as quick as lightening, and didn't speak. Ron clasped his hands together, looked up and said, "Thank you, thank you!" Hermione turned to the front and blushed, before circling back to the other parking lot.

It took them no less than three minutes to find a spot, and Hermione was please to find it close to the elevators of the parking structure. She noted to tell Ron and Ginny it is like the entry to the Ministry of Magic. Harry and she unbuckled, Ginny pushed down the button unsure, and Ron just looked confused.

Hermione shook her head, and didn't even wait for Harry's assistance before she went halfway to the backseat, and unbuckled Ron herself. Once the seatbelt went to its normal place, Hermione realized how close her lips, were from . . . his. If she bent down just a tinge, or he did, they'd be snogging all they way to Jupiter. Hermione stayed there until the count of four, and then backed up, and opened her door.

Harry and Ginny were playing a rather immature game of 'I'm not touching you.' It mostly consisted of Harry's finger hovering on her arm, and Ginny's infectious giggles. Ron came out like he'd seen a ghost.

Hermione stifled a laugh, and walked towards the elevator, Ron following like a lost child. She past Harry and Ginny. "Coming?"

They stopped and stared at her reluctantly, then followed. When they stood in front of the elevator, Harry took the job of calling it. Hermione tried to steal a glance at Ron, but she groaned when she saw him looking at the button Harry touched, confused.

"Ron," Hermione whispered. "You know how you enter the Ministry of Magic?"

Ron nodded. Hermione never got to continue because the elevator came, and Harry entered along with Ginny. Ron step forward hesitantly. Hermione stepped in front of him and passed sharply; Ron got the idea. They all stood in the elevator awkwardly when the doors closed. Harry pressed the ground floor button, and Hermione's stomach rose slightly as they descended down.

Hermione wrestled her thumbs, and Ron started to laugh.

"What?" asked Harry.

Ron chuckled as he answered. "The music."

Hermione cocked an eyebrow and looked at him, grinning. She finally realized the music playing, and found it as one of the most irritating sound she had ever heard. Ginny burst into a fit of giggles, and Harry smirked. Hermione turned to Ron, "Thank you for noticing. Now we have something to get stuck in our heads for the day."

Ron broadened his shoulders in pride. "Your welcome."

Hermione laughed and leaned against a hand rail. No sooner had that conversation ended did the doors open. They all exited at once, and the smell of cheap perfume and large cinnamon pretzels filled their lungs. It was weird, they were calm in the elevator, but once they got out into public, all they wanted to do was fool around.

"Hermione," Ron said.

"What, Ron?" Hermione replied.

"You know what this reminds me of?"

"What, Ron?" she repeated.

"Diagon Alley, when you met your True Love, Gildroy Lock--"

"Ron!" Hermione yelled taking her purse and hitting it on his arm. Harry and Ginny laughed heartily, and on lookers mostly looked rather annoyed.

Ron had managed somehow to stop Hermione, and wrapped her into the biggest bear hug while still walking in a straight line. Harry and Ginny walked a little faster as to show that they didn't know them. Ron let go of Hermione, she wobbled a bit, and in turn glared at him. Ron shrugged his shoulders and smiled playfully, Hermione's stomach churned. Ron placed an arm over her shoulders, and bent down to match her height.

"Hermione Lockhart. Mrs. Hermione Lockhart--" Hermione slapped him on the head. Ron stuck his tongue out at her, and a giggle escaped her mouth. Ron smirked, and Hermione stifled a laugh. They stood in the middle of the mall, staring at each other, waiting for the first to laugh. Finally, Hermione gave out a rather unladylike snort, and Ron guffawed.

"Let's . . . go . . ." Hermione giggled taking his hand unconsciously for the second time that day.

They met up with Harry and Ginny along the way, and the escape attempt the two were planning on having served no use since they didn't know the way to Lulu's Swimsuits. Ginny raised her eyebrows suggestively, and Hermione looked down at her hand. She immediately let go, and walked faster, away from Ron, but still with him so he won't get lost. Ginny ran to her side.

Ginny whispered to Hermione excitedly. "So, what happened with you two?"

"What do you mean? Excuse me," Hermione replied squeezing between some people.

"I mean," Ginny explained. "You and Ron."

Hermione blushed. "Is it obvious?"

Ginny squealed and clapped her hands energetically. "I knew it!"

"Does he know?" Hermione asked scared.

Ginny shook her head. "No, least I don't think he does. But a good flirt with him won't do harm." Ginny's eyes started to get a dreamy glow. "We would be sisters-in-law. Not to mention you guys would have dashing babies!"

Hermione chocked on some spit. She started to cough wildly, and Ginny patted her back. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you, but, well you know."

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I have a hunch." Hermione looked over her shoulder, and caught a glimpse of Ron talking to Harry, they too in whispers. Hermione looked at Ginny and pointed ahead of them. A large show of one pieces and two pieces filled a window display, and in bright letters, a sign read, "Lulu's Swimsuits."

Hermione and Ginny turned to each other and smiled, before entering. Soon after, Ron and Harry stepped into the store.

Ron and Harry quickly discovered that there weren't many swimming trunks, but if they wanted a Speedo, then there were choices. One look at them, and Ron was sure they weren't for him. Harry was amused by the look on his face when Hermione pointed them out to him. He started to laugh when Ginny tried to persuade Ron to get one. Within minutes, they decided upon different colored Hawaiian trunks.

Hermione and Ginny stood by hangers of polka dotted bikinis gossiping. "Hermione, you got to wear this, it'll knock his socks off."

Hermione stared menacingly at a nice looking bikini, at first, but when looking closely at the bottom half, one would notice parts missing. "I'm not wearing that. It hardly qualifies as clothes."

Ginny shook a finger. "But it is a swimsuit, not clothes."

Hermione groaned. "Why don't you wear it? I'm sure Harry would find you pretty."

Ginny's cheeks flushed. "Now, now, don't change the subject."

"Ginny, be reasonable, wasn't I cooperative when we talked of Ron?" Hermione asked.

"Ah," Ginny said shaking a finger, "but that is different, because it was--" Ginny stopped herself as she took one bikini off the rack. "Hermione, you would look great in this."

Hermione gazed at the simple pink bikini with yellow polka dots. "Oh, no. I am not falling victim to they annoyingly catchy song."

Ginny raised an eyebrow. "What song?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "She wore an itsy bitsy, teenie weenie, yellow polka dot bikini. That she wore, for the first time today."

Ginny smiled. "All the more reason to buy it. Now, will it fit?" Ginny placed the bra part up to Hermione. Hermione pushed her away.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" Hermione hissed, her cheeks blaring in embarrassment. What if Ron saw? Hermione dared not to think.

"Seeing if it'll fit, of course. Is that your size?" Ginny stuffed the tag into Hermione's face. Hermione took a step back.

"Yeah, Ginny--"

Ginny stuffed the bikini in Hermione's hands, and sorted through different racks to find her own. She found a more modest white bikini with boy shorts. "Trust me," Ginny said. "I know Ron, and that suit in your hands, will make him _worship _you." She grinned before walked over to the boys. Hermione shook her head and followed.

When they got to them, Ginny winked to Hermione. "Ok, we're done." Hermione blushed and looked down and her feet.

She saw Harry and Ron's feet get up. She looked up, and caught sight of Ron gazing down at her bikini. Maybe Ginny was right. Though, Hermione hoped a little bit that she wasn't, because then Ron would be some what of a pervert. But he was a cute pervert. Her pervert. _What am I saying?_

-------

Ginny requested to sit in the back with Harry on the ride home, leaving Ron with Hermione, because it'll just be weird to have all three of them crammed in the back all together. Ginny and Harry were hopelessly flirting, Hermione knew Ginny was just showing off to her. Trying to help Hermione make a move on Ron.

Hermione's eyes shifted to Ron for a second before concentrating on the road ahead of her. It hit her that maybe they could rent a movie. She didn't know where that thought really came from. Somewhere between streetlights and Ron, movies just happened to pop into her head. That, or the fact that she had a coupon for one free rental in her purse, either or really.

"Would you guys like to go to Blockbusters and rent a movie?" Hermione asked, not taking her eyes off the road.

Ginny and Harry, caught up in their flirtatious moment, replied yes without real acknowledgement. "What's that?" Ron asked.

Hermione paused at a red light, and turned to him. "It's a place were you can borrow movies for an amount of time in exchange for cash."

Ron nodded. "What are movies?"

Hermione smiled. "They're like, real life situations, excepted acted out by people called actors. Except they are a lot more interesting than real life, because they have a plot."

Ron nodded; though Hermione got the feeling he really didn't know it yet.

"It's like a book, except you don't read it."

The light turned green and Hermione switched her eyesight back to the road. "So, it is like the pictures you get in your head when you are reading?" Ron asked.

Hermione nodded slightly. "Sort of. You'll see."

"Ok."

Hermione pulled into the parking lot of Blockbusters video, and Ron gazed inside the windows. "My dad's right, I guess," Ron said hoarsely.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked.

"My dad," Ron said, "he's right. About the muggle community. It is pretty interesting."

Hermione cocked her head to the side, and turned the car to a spot to park. "How so?"

Ron licked his lips and looked over to her. "Well, it's just that, the similarities between the muggle world and magic world are so great, yet so different. It's like I'm in a new country."

Hermione switched off the engine, and took out the key. "Well, you must have had _some_ experience in the muggle world, since your father does work in relation to muggles?"

Ron shrugged. "Sort of. But there's no bloody way I'm going to do a job like his."

Hermione laughed. "I didn't think you would." She turned to the back to see Ginny tutor her on what to do with Ron. "We're here."

Ginny giggled at something Harry had said. "Hmhmm, Sorry, 'Mione, what did you say?"

"We are here at Blockbusters."

Ginny nodded turning to find the knob on Harry's side. Hermione cocked an eyebrow, but she too got out. All four walked over to the movie rental store. "Ok, everybody," Hermione said, "I have a free movie pass, but it is only good for one, so we _all _have to agree."

Ron and Harry nodded, but Ginny looked quite confused. She turned to Harry. "Harry, what's a movie?"

Harry put an arm around her shoulders. "Well, Gin, a movie is . . ." Hermione stopped listening from there when she entered the store, and became instantly self conscious when Ron stuck to her side. Although he was probably only doing so because he didn't want to get lost, and then be yelled at by her, she still was deeply flattered.

"Come on, Ron, let's take advantage of the coupon and look in the new release section." Hermione said walking over to one part of the store. Ron, not knowing what else to do, followed her.

"Bloody hell, it's getting dark outside," Ron muttered.

Hermione looked out a window and at the darkening sky. "We weren't at the mall that long," she turned to look at him. "Were we?"

Ron looked into her soft brown eyes. "I don't think so . . . hey! What about this movie?" Ron said taking one of the shelves and showing it to Hermione.

Hermione screamed. "Hocus Pocus? I wanted to see that movie! It was out in theatres, but I never had a chance to see it." Hermione turned to Ron, and smiled. "Let's go see what Harry and Ginny found."

"If they stopped flirting to even realize where they were," Ron groaned. Hermione laughed and lead the expedition.

It wasn't too hard to find them. Ginny's laugh was intoxicating on the opposing side of Blockbusters. Hermione weaved trough aisles to get there faster, and Ron wasn't far behind. Somehow the two flirts found their way to the horror section, and Harry had his arms protectively around Ginny to protect her. Hermione couldn't help but smile at them.

"Hey," Hermione said walking up to them. The flirtatious duo took one look at Ron before stringing apart.

Ron nodded. "I appreciate that."

Hermione whipped around and glared at Ron. "Honesty Ron, just when I thought you were mature for once."

"We found Hocus Pocus," Ron stated rather lamely from lack of a better and real come back.

Hermione looked at Ron, ashamed. "Ron . . ." She shook her head, but turned to the other two. "We found a movie, did you guys?"

Ginny shook her head and Harry mumbled a no. Hermione smiled at them. "Ok, then, let's go."

They all walked over to the register, Harry and Ginny fighting to stay separate for Ron's sake. Hermione handed the person running the register the video, and searched in her purse for the coupon. She brought out the coupon, and placed it calmly on the counter top. She waited patiently for them to look back at her.

When they did, Hermione swore she almost had a heart attack. "Stuart?"

He had blonde hair neatly cut into a bowl cut, and a baby like voice. "Hermione? Wow, I haven't seen you since elementary school."

Hermione smiled. "I know, how have you been?"

"I've been good . . . . Good . . . ."

"Yeah, well, um, here's a coupon for the movie . . ." Hermione said giving it to him.

"_Dooon't. _You and your family have rented so many movies, you've gotten a free rental for this one," Stuart typed something into the computer in front of him, and a receipt printed out. Stuart opened the case and placed the receipt inside before giving it to her. Hermione took her coupon back and placed it into her purse. "Your movie is back next Sunday and midnight. Have a nice evening."

Hermione nodded to him. "Bye Stuart." They all exited, and Hermione grabbed the movie on the way out.

------------------------------------

AN: The movie Hocus Pocus was actually brought out to the public eye in 1993, but for the sake of the story, it wasn't. How about summer before sixth year there were previews for it? Oh, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ronhermione!

I didn't quite like how this was written at the beginning, but, oh well. Reviewing will be greatly appreciated!

Love, Amanda


	5. Sweet Suit Part Two

A Summer with Hermione

By wally4ever

Chapter Five - Sweet Suit (Part Two)

------------------------------------

"Would you guys like popcorn?" Hermione asked walking out of the living room.

"Sure," the other three chorused. Ginny jumped up from the couch and went with her. Hermione looked back at her and immediately started talking. "Did you have to do that?"

Ginny looked at her innocently. "What, you mean Harry?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes, I understand you are smitten with him, but . . ."

Ginny sighed. "I cannot help it if you need a push in the right direction for Ron, and when I was giving you a tutorial, you decided to wander off."

Hermione opened a cupboard and got out a packet of popcorn. "Oh, come off it, Ginny. You two were practically snogging."

Ginny looked back at her appalled. "Nah uh, we were just flirting."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Whatever you say, Ginny. Whatever you say." She looked down at the popcorn packet, and took it out of the plastic wrapping before placing it in the microwave. She set the timer, and lend against the counter.

Ginny looked down and her nails. "So, um, who's the neighbor?"

"You mean the prep behind the fence?" Hermione asked.

Ginny nodded nonchalantly as if she didn't really care. "I guess. What's her name?"

"Wendy; Ginny, she is nothing but trouble," Hermione answered. Pops started to be heard from inside the microwave.

Ginny nodded. "She likes Harry," Ginny sounded neither disgusted, offended, nor jealous. She was just stated the facts.

Hermione looked Ginny dead in the eyes. "But he doesn't like her. You saw him when we left to the pool."

Ginny tilted her had. "Yeah, and she wouldn't get the message."

"That's what she does though, take things that aren't hers. Like guys and such. Before I went to Hogwarts, I almost had a boyfriend, but then Wendy moved in next door, and he was hooked on her," Hermione said venomously and twisting her hands as if that would show Ginny what she meant. "And then when I came back from first year, he had moved away, and we never got to talk about it or anything."

Ginny looked down at the ground. "That won't happen to Harry." Ginny looked at Hermione with fear written across her face. "Would it?"

Hermione took the popcorn out of the microwave, and opened carefully so she won't get burned. "Nah, he might be flattered by being liked, but he won't do that," Hermione turned to face her. "He likes you too much."

Ginny blushed and looked down at the ground. "You really think so?"

Hermione nodded and went back to the popcorn. She reached down to get a bowl from the dish washer. "Of course I do."

Ginny looked at the dishwasher amazed. "Whoa, what's that?"

Hermione looked up at her confused while she closed the washer. "What? You mean the dishwasher? It is exactly what it's called, a dish washer."

Ginny looked at it with wide eyes. She took a step towards it, and slowly put a hand out to touch the contraption. "So, do you put the dishes inside of it?"

Hermione nodded. "Yeah. Then you put soap in it, and turn some knobs, and it cleans the dishes for you. Kind of like magic really."

"Cool," Ginny said tracing her finger along it mystified.

Hermione threw away the empty popcorn bag, and opened he fridge and retrieved a six pack of colas. "Ok, Ginny," Hermione said handing her the sodas. "You take these, and I'll take the popcorn." Ginny took the sodas and they went back to the living room, where Ron and Harry were staring mindlessly at the TV screen where the menu for Hocus Pocus was. Both of them decided to take perfect advantage of the moment, and take the ends of the couch. Ginny put the sodas on the coffee table in front of the couch, and took a seat by Harry. That meant the only available seat was next to . . . Ron.

Hermione set the popcorn down on the table, and took the seat by Ron. Fitting all of them on the couch was a tight fit. Since the couch was made for three people, not four. To cause less havoc, Harry placed an arm around Ginny, and she leaned against him and rested her head in his shoulder. That move bought an inch, but really it was really half an inch of space, because if Hermione scooted all the way, then she'll be all on Ginny, and Ron will feel weird and rejected. She had to even it out. Thus, the half an inch.

All in all, watching the movie was pretty much an awkward situation that Hermione had day dreamed about happening, but when it finally came, all she wanted to do was run for cover.

--------

The following day was the big day for the pool. Ron and Harry were downstairs, where as Hermione and Ginny were upstairs in Hermione's room. Hermione wrapped herself in the beach towel with orange fishes on it, as Ginny paced back and forth giving her pointers on how to catch Ron's undying attention. "Ok, so maybe, you can do . . . . . oh! The Bend and Snap!"

Hermione quirked an eyebrow. "The Bend and Snap?"

Ginny nodded madly. "Yeah, yeah. You bend . . ." Ginny bent down to the ground, and waited there for a few seconds. She then came back up lightening fast, her hands dangerously close to her chest. "And snap!"

Hermione placed a hand up. "Teacher, teacher, question!"

Ginny stood up straight and pointed to her. "Yes, Ms. Granger?"

Hermione placed her hands down on her lap. "Do I have to put my hands, well, um . . ." she trailed off.

Ginny shook her head exasperated. "Honestly, Hermione, they are called breasts, and no. No you don't have to, though it can cause attention, if you know what I mean." Ginny then turned to leave the room to change into her suit in the bathroom. Hermione glared at the retreating Ginny's back.

Hermione groaned and whispered to herself as she peered down at the spot Ginny was before she left. "I know what you mean. I just _don't_ want to know what you mean."

She grumbled as she walked over to her bookcase and took out a book of Herbology. She was reading over a paragraph on common remedies with tree root of a womping willow, when Ginny came in. Ginny took her towel that lay messily on Hermione's bed, and wrapped it around herself.

"Hey, Hermione, do you know any spell to spot sun burns?" Ginny asked, her hair falling into her face. "Ron and I are cursed to fry in the sun."

Hermione laughed. "Um, yeah, just say, _bloque de sol_."

Ginny mumbled the spell, pointing her wand at herself. She looked up at Hermione. "Thanks! I got to tell Ron!"

Hermione laughed as Ginny ran out of the room. She looked around her room, put on her only pair of flip flops that were really her mum's, but who cares? Hermione did think they looked better in her feet anyway, no offense to her mother, of course. She then gripped the tucked-in part of her towel, performed the sun block charm on herself, and exited also.

Hermione directed everyone out the sliding door, (the one she forgot about earlier the previous day, causing the run in with Wendy), and closed the door once everyone was out so Crookshanks won't get loose. She spotted Ginny already with her towel off, Harry eyeing her abs, and Ron gazing at the pool. He had a . . . six pack? This could work. A game of Chicken, anyone?

Hermione blushed awkwardly; everyone had exposed their half naked selves but her. Now, that was not going to work. It was times like this one that Hermione wished she still had that time turner from her third year, oh the endless possibilities she could do. She could go back, kiss Ron, then come back, and act like that never happened. But no, now all she had was a less than one millimeter thick fabric, great.

Hermione caught Ginny's eye, and Ginny mouth to her "off." Hermione nodded to her, and gulped. She undid the tucked part. She held the towel close still, then, she took it off fast. She tossed it on a chair, and looked at Ginny. Ginny was smirking at a different location.

Hermione followed her gaze, and saw that she was staring at Ron! _He_ was looking at _her_! _Her_. His eyes roamed over her body, checking her out. If it was anybody else, Hermione would have hexed their hair off or something, but he wasn't just anyone. She blushed and looked down at the ground, and twisted her fingers together. This was actually kind of awkward too. She preferred the towel, and then yet she didn't.

Well, that was the first of Ginny's recommendations that went right as planned.

Hermione walked over to the others, and pretended that Ron as not ogling at her, as hard as it was. "So, who's going to be the lucky sucker to test the temperature?"

Harry turned to Ginny, and Ginny turned to look at him after seeing his quick move out of the corner of her eye. A devilish smirk graced its way to his face, and Ginny became horrified. Harry picked her up, and went to the deep end.

"Harry James Potter," Ginny boomed thrashing around in his arms. "Place me down this _instant_."

Harry smiled. "Sure thing." He then threw her into the pool, causing her to cannon ball into it.

Ginny surfaced not a second later. "Harry!" she screamed. Harry bent down to meet her face to face, only Ginny went to grab his hand, and then pulled him in with her. They later came back up splashing each other.

How Ginny knew how to swim, Hermione didn't know. Swimming never came up in their conversations over the years, and Ginny and Ron didn't know what a pool was, but Hermione assumed they just knew.

Hermione turned to Ron, he was gapping at her. Hermione blushed. "Come on," she said before jumping into the water herself. Ron instantly followed.

Everyone started to play the game of colors, when a voice from over the fence called Hermione. Hermione looked over at the fence, and groaned when she saw Wendy in her usual big hat. Hermione, trying to be like a good host although no one wanted this, got out of the pool, and walked over to Wendy.

"Hello, Wendy," Hermione said.

"Hello . . ." Wendy trailed off searching for something behind Hermione.

Hermione tapped her foot for two reasons: 1) Wendy was wasting time, and 2) Ron was checking her out like that again, she could feel it. She didn't really know if Ron's action bothered her as much now. "What may I help you with?" Hermione asked politely.

Wendy looked at Hermione, and smiled although it looked slightly forced. "I was wondering if I could join you."

Hermione clenched her fists; it went unnoticed by Wendy for the fence blocked it from sight. And with a contorted smile, a twitching eye, nails digging into palms, and an Umbridge like voice, Hermione replied, "Sure, Wendy."

Wendy smiled and walked over to a door connected to the fence that let them go into each others yards, although neither family ever used it, they acted like it was never there. Wendy opened it, and Hermione's eyes bulged. Wendy wore a brightly colored green bikini with white Hawaiian like flowers. The bottom part was like a micro mini, and the top was strapless, not even a halter. Wendy waved at Hermione with her fingers wiggling, and Hermione felt like gagging when she saw the back of Wendy's swim suit. Although the bottom was indeed like a skirt, there wasn't a bottom, and it was a thong. Hermione took this as an omen; she didn't think it was a good one either.

Hermione closed the fence, and decided not to offer food or drinks just yet, because then Wendy could feel at home with a punch glass in her hand, or something. Hermione stepped back into the pool and thought about the Imperius curse, and Wendy going bald. She grinned evilly.

Wendy immediately swam over to Harry, and Ginny looked over at Hermione desperately. Hermione gestured towards a picnic table, and swam to a wall of the pool. Ron, not wanting to stay in fear of Wendy coming to him, followed. Poor Harry was left bombarded by Wendy stroking his chin flirtatiously.

Ginny stalked over to the table where Hermione and Ron was at, pissed. "Why's _she _here?" Ginny hissed.

Hermione acted untouched by her words, and responded, just as angry though and in a squeaky voice. "'I was wondering if I could join you.'"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Please tell me you have some great plan to mess with her."

Hermione looked over at Ron, who was staring at Harry sorrowfully. Wendy was attached to his arm, laughing at some Harry 'said'.

"I have a plan," Ron murmered.

Ginny waved her arms in the air. "Well come off with it already!"

"Ok, but we are going to need a distraction . . ."

-------

Hermione and Ron went inside the house, as Ginny tried to perform card tricks for Harry and Wendy. Unfortunately, Wendy got 'scared' and had to be protected by Harry. Ginny was not pleased. Ron and Hermione, though, were desperately trying to find something to turn into a lizard.

Hermione dug through the kitchen. She came out of a cupboard holding a cup. "What about this?"

Ron shook his head. "No, no, not that, it has to be some kind of . . . oh God, what was it?"

Hermione frowned and dug through the cupboard again. They needed that item for the prank on Wendy. She isn't going to know what hit her, literally. When Ron told Hermione and Ginny the plan, Hermione was sure it would work because in third grade when Gregory Billstings brought in his pet bearded dragon, Wendy screamed and ran around the room. It was classic because she had wet her pants too. Then two years later she moved next door, and stole Hermione's crush from her . . .

"Pick a card, any card," Ginny said thrusting the deck of cards in front of Wendy's face.

Wendy frowned. "But you've done this trick five times already, and in all of them you didn't get the one I chose," she whined.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Harry?"

Harry nodded and took a card. He looked into her brown eyes playfully, a smile carving its way onto his lips.

Ginny grinned. "Ok, now, show your card to Wendy." Harry did, and he placed the card back into the stack. Ginny waved her arm, but recited a spell in her head so she _will _get the card and show up Wendy.

"Ok," Ginny smiled. "Was your card . . ." She chose the top card and showed it to Harry, "the Ace of Spades?"

Wendy looked taken aback, and Harry grinned and laughed. "Yeah, yeah it was." Ginny became more confident.

Wendy rose up to the challenge. "Wait, do it again."

Ginny smirked and shuffled the cards before having Wendy choose one.

Hermione had abandoned the cupboards, and went to the fridge. "Have you remembered yet?"

Ron shook his head slowly, he bit his cheek. "No . . ."

Hermione sighed, and rested her head on the refrigerator door. She picked up a jar of pickles, and placed it back shaking her head. "What about now?"

"No--what, yeah! A pear!" Ron stood up straight and broadened his shoulders.

Hermione closed the fridge door, and groaned. "But we don't have pears."

Ron stared at her shocked. "None?"

Hermione shook her head. "Not one."

"But, but," Ron looked around the rook hoping an answer would come to him. "Can't we transfigure another object into a pear, and then transfigure the pear into the lizard?"

Hermione stared at him, her jaw a little open.

"Can we do that?" Ron asked.

"I never read anywhere where it said one couldn't."

Ron nodded. He grabbed an apple, and then placed it back on the counter. "Hold on a second." He disappeared into the living room, and turned back in with his wand in hand. He got the apple again, turned it into a pear, and then into a tan, skinny lizard. He pocketed his wand in a pocket in his swimming trunks. Hermione couldn't help but get turned on by his nifty spell work.

Ron looked at her, and grinned. Hermione didn't know why, but that made her knees wobble, her heart pounce, her mind want to do crazy and spontaneous things like, kiss him. Instead, to calm those nerves, she settled for grasping his hand not containing the lizard, and walked to the sliding door. By now the bikini's minimal coverage wasn't affecting Hermione as much now. Though, she still wanted to place that towel back firmly around her.

Ginny had successfully gotten Wendy's full and undivided attention by when they got out, so when Ron slipped in the pool, and swam quietly towards Wendy, she didn't acknowledge it at all. Nor did she hear Hermione's stifled giggles in the background, her eyes chasing after Ron's back . . . end. But what Wendy did notice, was a slimy, very touchy something on her shoulder.

Cautiously she looked down. Her breath caught in her throat, she became to gap her mouth, and sputter out nonsense like, "lizard, gross, _get it off me!_"

Hermione's face turned beet red from holding in her laughter, Wendy had to leave soon, or Hermione feared the worst.

The lizard, scared at Wendy hyperventilating, began to squirm

On her shoulder, and like in slow motion, Wendy became her full height. She then waved her arms frantically, and ran out of the pool. The lizard fell into the water, but Wendy didn't know that. Ron took his wand and aimed it at the lizard, he transfigured it back to a pear, and then an apple, and to not be suspicious, he took a large bite. Wendy ran her hands over her body, disgusted, and all the while letting out panicked screams. A giggle escaped from Hermione's mouth, and Ginny felt like doing victory laps around the pool. Harry was just glad it was all over.

Wendy ran towards the fence door combining the back yards together, and closed it immediately. Everyone waited for something to sound off, and when they heard Wendy's sliding door close, they all burst into the fits of laughter they were holding in, except Harry, he was still in awe by the fact that this was all over. Ginny jumped into the water, and hugged Harry. As light headed as she was, she didn't even realize kissing him, but Harry did. He placed his hand on her shoulder blade, and pushed her into him.

Hermione too jumped into the pool, but took Ron's apple and bit off a large piece too. Hermione and Ron looked at each other, and hugged heartily.

Wendy was gone, PARTY.

Hermione broke out in the sodas, chips, Mexican dip, and even went to order a pizza. Of course once the words 'cute delivery boy' exited Hermione's mouth, Ginny was all for getting the pizza with her at the door when it arrived. With help of her wand, Hermione got the stereo system in the living room out and into the backyard. They decided to transfigure a pebble into a beach ball, and a twig into a net. It was full on beach volleyball in the Granger house. Party in the house!

Hermione against Ron, Ginny against Harry, boys verses girls. Hermione explained the rules to them quickly, and made _sure_ them knew them. She threw the ball into the air, and served it to the other side. Harry wanted to show off to Ginny, and he hit it back. Ginny wanted to show off also, so she volleyed it back. Hermione and Ron were just impressed at each other anyway. Besides, they were too into the game to really show off.

Hermione called time, and out of the pool, she checked her watch on the table, and called Ginny over. Ron and Harry sensing that this was going to take a while, started to mess around with the ball.

Ginny came over, smiling as she looked back at Harry. "Yeah," she said.

Hermione smiled. "Want to see if the delivery boy is here yet?"

Ginny ran towards the glass doors, and swung them open, Hermione trailed closely behind. Ginny squeaked as Hermione's door bell ran, Hermione giggled uncharacteristically. Like the giddy teenage girls they were right then, they fixed each other's hair and bikini tops for maximum cleavage, Hermione wasn't acknowledging this at the moment. Hermione took the knob, and turned it slowly. Once opened, it was like angels began to sing. The boy was fine. He had shaggy dirty blonde hair, calm and sexy blue eyes, and biceps. Ginny found herself thinking, who's Harry?

Hermione found herself getting lost in those eyes, so pretty . . . He smiled, oblivious to their reactions, or at least it appeared. "Two large pepperonis?" he confirmed. _But we only what you! _Hermione and Ginny thought.

Hermione nodded slowly, her eyes trailed over his body. It was left to assume Ginny was thinking about having her way with him. He smiled and went to take out their pizzas from the bag they stayed hot in. Hermione handed him the cash, and Ginny took the pizzas. They regretfully close the door as he turned to leave.

"Marry me?" Ginny whispered.

Hermione laughed taking one of the pizzas. "Come on."

They went to the pool area, and once Ron saw the food, he nudged Harry, and both came out like two carnivorous beasts.

Hermione set the pizzas on an empty spot on the table, and Ginny set hers on top. Ron already began to lift the top off the first one. Hermione stopped his, and slapped his hand away. Though, that only caused for his wand to fall off the table.

"Oh, sorry, let me get that," Hermione apologized, immediately going to get the fallen wand. Then she thought back to earlier, about the Bend and Snap. She bent down low, making sure Ron had a good image of her butt. She took hold of the wand, and snapped back up. Only she lost her balance, and walked backwards waving her arms to regain her it. But then, she took a step back, and there wasn't grown, she fell backwards and into the pool. Ron's wand floating away to the filter.

-------

Later that evening, Hermione came out from the shower, and was dressed in her pajamas, walking to her room to retrieve her slippers. Ginny met up with her. "Don't worry," she said to her. "It wasn't that bad."

Hermione whipped around to face her. "Wasn't that bad? _Wasn't that bad?_ Ginny, I swan dived into the pool retrieving his wand because of that stupid Bend and Snap. Tell me one more time that it 'wasn't that bad'."

Ginny smiled. "Hermione, it really wasn't that bad. Didn't you see his face?"

Hermione looked taken aback, but still pretty but humiliated. "No, I'm sorry, I didn't really feel like looking at him all that much after I retrieved his wand from the filter where we found a My Little Pony," she whisper yelled.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Well I saw it, and he looked like he enjoyed the Bend and Snap."

"Despite the fact that I fell into the pool?" Hermione asked annoyed.

"Yes," Ginny nodded. "Yes, despite the whole pool thing." Ginny grabbed her hand. "Now come on, let's go down there and get over the embarrassment."

Hermione bit her lip, and nodded slowly. "Ok, but I need my slippers first."

Ginny smiled. "Ok."

"And if we sit on the couch, he's on the other side."

"Sure thing."

"And, um, I want you and Harry not to go off on _so _many adventures tonight so it leaves Ron and me together, because I don't want to talk to him yet."

"Whatever you want."

Hermione smiled and went to her room to get her slippers. "Ginny."

Ginny looked up at her. "Yes?"

"If you have anymore advice to give me about how to win Ron, don't be afraid to share."

Ginny grinned. "Excellent, because I do have a few things to say that could work."

"They aren't like the Bend and Snap, are they?" Hermione said skeptically.

Ginny laughed and shook her head. "No, no, nothing like the Bend and Snap. Oh, and I must give you congratulations on how you handled the victory of Wendy's departure. You and Ron hugged!"

Hermione walked out of her room with her blue slippers on. "What about you and Harry?" Ginny blushed. "You guys were snogging!"

Ginny sighed. "He isn't that bad either. Wouldn't mind doing _that_ again."

"I wonder if Ron is a good kisser."

Ginny shrugged. "He could be. The strange ones always are. Look who I snagged: The Boy Who Wouldn't Die."

Hermione laughed and headed to the stairs. "Come on, let's go."

------------------------------------

AN: The Bend and Snap belongs to Legally Blonde, not A Summer with Hermione; I wish.

I am sorry about the delayed update! I know, I know, nearly one week. It isn't _that _bad, but still. It messed-up the updating schedule, and after the third or fourth day of me not updating, you are all probably expecting a new chapter top be released. Grerg, forgive me?

Love, Amanda


	6. Sleepover Games

A Summer with Hermione

By wally4ever

Chapter Six - Sleepover Games

------------------------------------

For the next three days, it was nothing but sugar, swimming, Blockbuster, My Little Pony jokes, and waking up thirty minutes before noon; score. Like all those mornings had in common, Hermione and Ginny woke up actually at ten o'clock, and they were talking about, what else, the ways to capture Ron's attention.

"Ok, so since the gagging romantic movie didn't work," Ginny mumbled, sitting cross legged on Hermione's bed.

"He fell asleep, Gin," Hermione groaned resting her back on the wall and stretching her legs out as she lay on her bed.

Ginny looked at her shocked. "Hermione, where is your optimism? He was leaning in your direction."

"Only slightly, too," Hermione mumbled.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Alright, I have an idea--"

"Forget it Ginny," Hermione said in defeat. "It is hopeless, Ron, just . . ."

"No, something is going to happen besides you two talking. We have gotten so much progress after the whole Bend and Snap incident."

Hermione rested a hand on Ginny's shoulder. "Ginny, face it, it is hopeless. I am just going to be an old lady with her nine cats and the Lifetime channel." Before Ginny could open her mouth Hermione answered, "Don't ask."

"I wasn't going to ask what that was, I was going to tell you I have an idea, and _something _is sure to happen," Ginny stated. "But, if you don't want to hear it . . ."

Hermione jumped up. "No, no, tell me, please?" Hermione pleaded, pouting her lip out.

Ginny smiled and patted her head. "Well, since you said please. I say we play some sleepover games later."

Hermione quirked an eyebrow questioningly. "Sleepover games? You mean like Truth or Dare and Spin the Bottle?"

Ginny nodded. "Yep, yep!"

Hermione smiled, rubbed her temples, and looked at the wall. "Sleepover games?" Ginny nodded. "Sleepover games?" Now it sounded like a cry for help rather than a conformation.

Ginny rolled her head and looked at the ceiling. "Why do I bother? Yes, sleepover games!" she added.

Hermione chuckled softly. "Whatever, I just hoped your right."

-------

Later that night, Hermione and Ginny once again were in Hermione's room, talking of the 'sleepover games'. Harry and Ron were more enthusiastic about the 'sleepover games' than Hermione, and Hermione felt the world would end really soon when Harry smirked like he was already thinking of a dare for someone to do. It wasn't a happy grin either, it was an evil grin. Hermione had shuddered. Ginny was searching through Hermione's closet trying to find the perfect outfit for her friend, and Hermione was counting how many hairs she had on her head while laying down on her bed.

Ginny tossed blouse after blouse as she searched for the perfect one. She tossed one over her shoulder, and it landed just an inch from Hermione's face. Fed up, Hermione got up from her bed, and walked over to Ginny. She put a hand on her shoulder, scaring poor Ginerva out of her skin. "Ginny what's wrong with what I'm already wearing?" Hermione asked.

Ginny whipped around and looked over her outfit, Hermione felt like meat on display. "Um, well, how about this . . ." Ginny's hands flew like the speed of light; it tied knots and unbuttoning buttons. Hermione took a step back in surprise, but Ginny continued until she was done. Then the mastermind backed up and away from Hermione, and clapped to herself. "Well, Ginny you definitely did a spectacular job," she told herself. "Oh . . . you!"

Hermione looked down at her shirt. Once again, originally she looked like a preacher's daughter. Some buttons were undone at the top and a few on the bottom so it could be tied into a knot and show her flat tummy. Hermione turned to look into her full length mirror. It was a bit, showy, but if the pink yellow polka dotted bikini worked, this might as well too. Hermione sighed in defeat and looked over at Ginny. She had changed into Hermione's yellow summer dress. Hermione wasn't looking at her reflection _that_ long, or did she?

Ginny was twirling around and around peering at how the dress's ends rose up lightly. She giggled, and said to Hermione's desk lamp. "Oh, Harry, stop it!" She flicked her wrist at the light source, and Hermione cleared her throat. Ginny looked over at her and ran a hand through her orange red hair. She placed her hand on her thighs, and looked down. "Well, I hope you don't mind me borrowing this?"

Hermione laughing and patted Ginny's back, guiding her towards the door. "Just don't spill anything on it, okay?"

Ginny nodded and they walked down the hall. Lucky them didn't get a grand entrance like usual, because Harry just walked out of the bathroom. Harry saw them, and froze, confused. Why were they dressed up? Hermione covered Ginny's eyes, and raised her eyebrows at him. He looked down at his dark blue boxers and a muscle t-shirt, he ran back into the bathroom, and came out with a towel wrapped around his waist. He stuck his nose up in the air, and walked down the stairs. There was a bang, some curses, and a little purr as Crookshanks came confidently up the stairs.

Crookshanks stopped dead in his tracks, and gazed at Hermione. He looked her up and down, as if saying, "You ain't going out of the house like that, girl!" Hermione laughed, and went to pick him up. She whispered nonsense into his ear, and Crookshanks had the look of perfect bliss. Ginny went over to scratch his back. Crookshanks purred like a motor. This was the life. _This _was the _life!_ It was as if this was the Playboy Mansion, and Hermione and Ginny were his bunnies. Crookshanks was happy.

Hermione set him on the ground; he walked into her room, and disappeared behind the door. Hermione peered down at her shirt. "I don't know about this, Ginny," she said untying the knot, and redoing the buttons. Ginny, furious, unbuttoned and retied her shirt. Hermione, full of modesty, undid Ginny's work. Soon it was like a boxing match, seeing who would win with the perfect fashion sense. It was only when the buttons completely came off did they stop.

Ginny grinned in triumph. "See," she smiled. "You are just going to have to do it my way, missy."

Hermione groaned, and walked down the stairs, tugging on her shirt. She may have worn the bikini, but, this was . . . not a bikini. Ginny jogged to catch up, and stood right next to Hermione, still smirking.

Hermione gazed out into the living room when she neared the bottom step. Ron and Harry were on the couch, both wearing their boxers. She supposed Harry thought it silly to be embarrassed, seeing that she saw them in their swimming suits. Hermione froze. She realized how hypocritical that just sounded. If Harry went from towel around his waist to the free range in his boxers, she could pull off a knot in her shirt. Yeah, she can do it. Her hand fell down to touch her hard, cold, flat stomach, she can't do this. She kept the hand there. She looked dorky, but it was better than, oh dear god! Is she even listening to herself?

Ginny grabbed Hermione's arm, and dragged her a little bit away out of hearing range. "Hermione," she whispered. "Do you want to get together with Ron, or not?"

Hermione nodded, she didn't exactly trust her voice at the moment.

"Then will you follow my advice? Guys are disgusting that way. They like to see skin. Ron is no exception," Ginny hissed.

Hermione again nodded.

Ginny pushed her gently. "Good, now, I want you to shake your muggleborn caboose, and make him beg for more."

Hermione decided to play it safe and sat five inches from Ron. She caught sight of Ginny and Harry cuddling on the other side of the couch. She glanced over at Ron.

It was an awkward transition from Ginny and Harry snogging where Hermione parents sat and watched the news, to them playing 'sleepover games'. An awkward and weird one at that. Hermione cleared her throat; Ron narrowly missed shooting a cheeto at Harry since landed inside the black haired wizard's mouth. At any other time and that would have been on the border line of squeals and cool, but then, it just sucked. Eventually they did stop kissing where the 'rents watched CNN, and they sat around in a tight circle, staring at a board game with numbers and letters along with a triangular piece with a glass circle at one tip.

"Does this really talk to the dead?" Ron asked shaken.

Hermione smirked, and the only lit candle in the room near the board flicked over her face making her lips seem almost sinister. Of course, they did contain evil thoughts of snogging one blue-eyed red head until they were brain dead. "Maybe," Hermione replied.

"Ok," Ginny whispered her hand on the pointer. "What should we ask it?" Before anyone could answer her, the pointer began to move, and Ginny jumped back and into Harry's protective arms. Everyone stared at what it was saying, and Hermione quickly grabbed a pencil and paper.

Moving across the boarding smoothly, it spelt out the answer to Ginny's question.

Hermione finished copying down the letters, and began read it aloud. "Ask me what Ron's greatest desire is," Hermione contorted her face confused. "Ron's greatest desire?"

Ginny jumped from the almost snog session Harry and she were having. "Yes, Ron's greatest desire!"

Ron and Harry looked back and forth at each girl, perplexed. Apparently, there was something going on that they didn't understand. Ron nudged Harry in the side.

"You don't think it's going to say . . . well, you know," Ron whispered as he looked over at Hermione and Ginny having their look fight.

Harry answered as he looked over at Ginny. He wondered if they were officially together. "I don't think it would," he whispered equally as quiet.

They looked at each other, nodded, and Harry took hold of the pointer and asked the question, "Um, what is Ron's greatest desire?"

Ron held his breath. It would answer by _that_, would it? The pointer spun around madly. It stopped, and pointed towards the kitchen, and flew towards it. Everybody looked at each other at once, then got up and ran to the kitchen. They halted, crashing into each other, and Ron glared at the pointer which was continuously banging into the refrigerator door.

After hearing that when they came back to Hogwarts they would have to learn something new, they gave up, and decided to play something else, something more productive: Truth or Dare, the 'sleepover game' of choice.

Complete with fluffy pillows, and Hermione's wand ready to be a lie detector, the game begun. Ron started. "Um, Harry, truth or dare?"

Harry kissed Ginny on the forehead, and answered instantly. "Dare."

Ron and Hermione huddled together, and came back out smirking. "I dare you to knock on Wendy's door, and when she comes out, give her a kiss . . . on the lips."

Harry froze while clutching Ginny in a death grip. Wendy . . . kiss . . . lips . . . That wasn't fair. "That's not fair!" Harry wailed.

Ron shrugged. "You chose dare, not me. Besides, you know what Hermione said, if you back out, we die your hair, eyebrows, and eyelashes neon green."

Ginny moved her head slightly. "Harry," she croaked. "I can't breathe."

Harry looked down at her, and then immediately let go. He stood up. "Let's get this over with."

Hermione, Ginny, and Ron laughed as they hid behind a bush, trying to get a good view of Harry at Wendy's front door. Harry looked at them for one last chance at an escape. Ginny blew him a kiss, Ron puckered up for him, and Hermione batted her eyelashes. Harry hung his head low, and they all went into fits of laughter, but then they immediately covered each others mouths. Harry stuck his finger on the door bell, and pushed it.

_Ding, dong._

Harry rubbed his hands together, and cursed himself for brushing his teeth fifty billion times earlier so when he kissed Ginny, it wasn't a chore for her. Wendy came out wearing pink lacy lingerie that came up just bellow her bum. She placed her hand up high along the door frame, and the other hung loosely on her thigh. "Hello, Harry," she purred suggestively.

Harry felt like laughing. It was just the whole situation. There was Wendy in lingerie, and Harry didn't want any part of it, obviously, let she still offered herself to him. Now that was some confident girl. Harry gulped. "Hi."

Wendy laughed, and took her arm from the door, and traced his chin, circling around him. The bush gang fought to keep from laughing. "So, you've finally come around, huh?" Wendy said turning to face him and placing her arms around his neck.

Harry looked down at her pretty much ready to shit his pants. "Uh, sure."

It was like a bomb started. It was tragic; Wendy threw herself on him, and banged him against a wall. Her arms ran up and down his body. Harry felt violated. This was too gross. But it was worth not be neon green. Wendy started kissing him, and Harry wasn't even kissing her back, yet she continued. Guess the girl couldn't take a hint, because Harry's eyes weren't even closed.

He looked over at the bush, and saw it moving like jello set down on a table. Well, if they thought it was funny he supposed it was ok. Wendy as feeling it, too. "Oh, Harry! Oh, Harry!" She said as he gave her on little insignificant kiss on the cheek. Harry cracked a grin, this was pretty entertaining. The fact that she thought he fancied her was good enough. Harry cupped her cheeks, and caressed them; it took all his power not to laugh.

"Wendy, this was great, when I leave, don't think you were bad, because you were good," Harry whispered. It occurred to him earlier that a really good compliment to tell her would be on kissing abilities. It seemed to work.

Wendy hugged him, and began to cry on his shoulder. "Thank you, Harry."

"Yeah," Harry said patting her shoulder. She was a very weird creature, and Harry didn't want to know why, either. Wendy let go, kissed his cheek, and walked towards the door. She waved good-bye, seductively too, and closed the door. Harry ran out of there, and the bush gang roared with laughter.

Once back inside, Harry rocked back and forth, and Ginny rubbed his back. "Her-er-mione, truth or d-dare?"

Hermione smiled. "Dare." She felt like she was ready for what they had to throw at her.

Glancing at Ron shortly, Harry answer. "Jump into the pool, completely naked."

Hermione froze. _Arse. _Hermione gulped, and looked over at Ginny. Hermione expected to see Ginny smiling at her being optimistic, but this time, Ginny seemed as nervous as Hermione was.

"Whoop!"

"Shake it, baby!"

"Hermione, you're looking fine!"

Hermione walked over to the pool pinning her legs together, hands over anything that needed covering, and looked down at the pool water glowing as it was illuminated by the patio light. She looked back at them, blushed a new shade of red not yet discovered. Ron has seen her naked, well not completely, she was good at covering, but still, she had no clothes. She felt like crying. She met Ron's gaze, and turned around too fast to see the sympathy in his eyes.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione jumped into the pool. The icy cold temperatures startled her, and she raced to the top. It seemed to go on forever and ever. Once her head broke the surface, she began gasping for breathes, and she raced towards the walls. A towel fell down on her head, and she was glad to see it was Ginny who brought it to her.

Wrapped up in fresh new clothes and a blanket, Hermione delivered the all too expected question to Ginny. "Ginny, truth or dare?"

Ginny froze. She couldn't pick truth, that would be the wimpy way out. "Dare."

Hermione quirked an eyebrow, Ginny bulged her eyes.

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" The Golden Trio chanted. Ginny stared sickly at the concoction Hermione cooped up.

"Hermione," Ginny quivered. "Are you sure this won't kill me?"

Hermione laughed. "No, it is only one raw egg, two carrot sticks, two celery sticks, one apple, one pickle, two slices of bread, and some peas . . . there is of course yogurt, mashed potatoes, salad dressing, and red onion."

Ginny sniffed the black lumpy drink. She grimaced and drew her head back. "You forgot sweaty Quiddich uniforms."

Harry laughed, and looked over at Hermione and Ron's empty faces. He stopped, but continued to smile.

Ginny pursed her lips together, and plugged her nose. She took a big gulp.

Hermione, Ron, and Harry cheered and clapped. Ginny didn't stop, that would only make it worse. The blended thing slid down her throat slow and lumpy, she had to chew some of it. Once all of it was down, Ginny slapped the cup down on the counter, and swayed from side to side, she gripped the counter eventually. Her face looked a little green

Ginny sat in her spot in the circle gripping a bucket, just in case. She looked over at Ron. Not feeling like saying it the long way, she said, "Well?"

Now _he_ really couldn't say truth. If it weren't for him, Harry wouldn't have kissed Wendy, who wouldn't have taken his rage out on Hermione, who wouldn't have taken her embarrassment out on Ginny, who was just about ready to barf.

"Dare."

Ginny conveniently dunked her head into the bucket, and although it wasn't seen, they could hear her vomiting. She poked her head out just enough for Ron to see her eyes. "I dare you to lick Crookshanks' back."

Ron felt like a ton of bricks landed on him. He wanted to protest, oh how bad did he want to protest, but he couldn't protest, it just wouldn't be right. He had to, lick Crookshanks' back. This was _so_ not cool.

"That is bloody disgusting," Ron said as he neared Hermione room where Crookshanks was having his beauty sleep. Ron creaked the door open, and looked around quickly. He turned back to them. "Well, I don't see him; guess it'll have to wait."

"Oh, no," Harry snapped. "A dares a dare, that's what you told me."

Ron froze. Harry was right. He looked at each of the three. He smiled. "Come on guys, you don't really mean that I have to--"

The cold hard faces of his crush, best mate, and sister met him. There was no way out. He turned to Hermione's room, gulped, and stepped inside. Crookshanks lay oblivious to the world and Truth or Dare as he curled into a ball and slept on Hermione's bed. Ron looked back at his friends. Nothing. No remorse or apologetic looks. Nothing. Not even humor. Ok, so there was quite a bit of humor. Hell, they were cracking up.

Giggling, Hermione motioned for him to continue. Ron's eye twitched and he got on Hermione's bed, nearing the ginger feline. Ron squinted his eye brows in disgust, and stuck out his tongue. The second it dragged on Crookshanks' back, the cat was freaked. He jumped up, scaring Ron, and ran out of the room. Harry was the first to bark out in laughter. Ron's tongue felt furry, almost fluffy.

-------

It was a rather pitiful sight the next morning. All four had managed to smash into the couch and sleep with comfort. Ginny was even on Harry's lap. Hermione's head was resting on Ron's shoulder, not to mention Ron unconsciously placed an arm around her as they slept. It wasn't until the squeals of delight were heard, did Hermione wake up. Ron was knocked out cold.

Ginny had wiggled out of the couch to go to the bathroom and do as nature intended. She was too tired to realize what was going on in the living room when she left, so when she came back and saw Hermione and Ron practically cuddling, it was a happy moment.

Hermione groaned as she saw Ginny sighing at the wondrous scene in front of her. "Take a picture, it lasts longer," Hermione whispered as to not wake up Ron and cause more humiliation in just one week.

Ginny covered her mouth so her laughs won't wake up Ron, too. Hermione moved her head a little, and noticed it was on Ron's shoulder. She lifted it without a second thought. Ginny couldn't take it anymore, so she just began to guffaw.

Ron jumped up in his seat startled, and Hermione closed her eyes and counted to ten impatiently. She felt Ron's arm move from around her shoulders. It was moments like these that she wanted to be as brave as Harry and just tell Ron how she felt. That way, she would have been able to stay in that position forever, and hell, she wanted to snog him. Snogging would be nice. Or in fifth year, when they were patrolling in the halls, they were all alone, free from others; they could have talked, or . . . snogged. She could have grabbed him by the tie, given it a good tug, and wam! Instant lip lock.

But no, that wasn't going to happen. Then it hit her; if being modest and shy didn't get her Ron for the last six years, she needed a change. A new approach. She needed, Hermione shuddered at the thought, what she _really_ needed, was Ginny's pointers. God, help her.

------------------------------------

AN: Eeep! I'm so happy! I just got my dress for my eighth grade graduation dance! Yayness! Well, on a more business like note, I have a grand idea for a RLHG fic, so that will most likely be my next one. So, yeah.

Love, Amanda


	7. Slide Smart

A Summer with Hermione

By wally4ever

Chapter Seven - Slide Smart

------------------------------------

"Ah," Ginny said turning to look at Hermione. "This is the life."

Hermione nodded, sipping her ice cold lemonade. "Yep."

Ron and Harry were kicking back and forth a quaffle, all sweaty and . . . hot. Hermione and Ginny had gotten some chairs from the backyard in which one could practically lay on, conjured some hats like Wendy's, put on some huge celebrity sunglasses, got fresh lemonade, and watched them. Occasionally, the quaffle would be kicked where it digs towards the inside of the ball, it would fly off and into the street, and then either Harry or Ron would run and get it. That little move made the Hot-O-Meter go up drastically. Ron kicked the ball over to Harry, but it went into the street by accident. Hermione watched him closely.

Ron jogged into the street. His shirt hugged his chest due to perspiration, and Hermione could see every muscle without batting an eyelash. Ron bent down, and Hermione had a clear view of his oh so cute tushie. He got back up, and turned. Hermione looked down, and took a long sip of her lemonade. This has been going on for nearly an hour. Hermione smiled and sighed; this was the life.

Ginny leaned to her, and whispered. "Planning on getting up anytime soon?" She asked before waving over to Harry who was smiling as her.

Hermione smirked as she saw Ron kick the quaffle over to Harry. She looked over at Ginny, and lowered her glasses. "Not a chance."

Ginny smiled. "Why, have I rubbed off on you?"

Hermione sipped her lemonade before looking over at Ron. She was shocked to see his eyes flicker away from the spot she was laying . . . hold up. Was he looking at her? Hermione was too caught up in this new found discovery to even remember to answer Ginny. Ron was looking at _her_. Yet, maybe he was just checking up on them. Yeah, that seemed highly plausible.

It occurred to Hermione that sooner or later, Wendy would show up as audience too, and she wasn't filled in about how it was just a dare, so . . .

"Hey," Hermione said getting up from her seat. "Maybe we should leave, before--"

"Hermione! Good morning!" Speak of the devil.

Harry froze, Ginny tightened her gripped on her glass, Ron was dumbstruck, and Hermione cringed as she turned to face . . . her.

"Hey, Wendy," Hermione for some reason was a good actress around her neighbor. Not wanting to stay a second longer, Hermione thought up an escape. "We were just going to the . . . park! We were just going to the park, so we can't stay and chat," she looked at everyone. "Right guys, the park?"

Harry nodded energetically, Ginny shot up and gave her a thumbs up, and Ron said an "Oh yes, the park."

Hermione turned to see Wendy gazing over at Harry. She wanted something, and she wasn't going to get it. Hermione evilly snickered at Wendy in her mind. Such evil thoughts she'd had lately. First snogging Ron silly, now this? What is the world coming to? It seemed like Wendy had taken the hint, because she picked up her Chihuahua on the ground, fluffed her hair, said a rather exotic good-bye with the flick of her wrist, and was off and into her home without a second glance. Hermione felt taken a back. This wasn't Wendy. Was she hurt by the dare Harry had to do? If so, Hermione was never happier.

The quaffle, bed like chairs, and any other traces of them in the front yard was completely gone with in ten, fifteen minutes, and they rushed to the car. It was one thing to lie to Wendy, and it was another to get caught lying to Wendy. Personally, Hermione didn't care if she knew or not, but then again, Hermione knew what damage could be caused to Harry since he 'fancied' Wendy. Most likely she would accuse him of cheating with Ginny or have a huge public break up. The possibilities were endless. But still, they didn't want to find out.

Hermione did a quick seat belt check, and off they were. One would think that Wendy was like some mass murderer or something, but no, she was just a bitch next door. It was a wonder she didn't ask to come with them to the park, but that would be devastating. First, they weren't even planning on going to the park. Second, Ginny would be pissed off since Harry wouldn't be able to push her to the moon in a swing. Third, just because. Wendy would have been the killer bee, and they would have been the fresh, new, full of nectar flower.

Ginny bounced in her seat. "So, Hermione, where are we going?" A.K.A. "Are we really going to the park, or are we just going to drive around?"

Hermione glanced down at her, but still kept her eyes on the road. "Um, yeah, well, we _can_ go to the park, if you guys want to, of course."

Ron and Harry looked at each other and shrugged. "Sure," they said together. Ginny nodded in agreement.

Hermione smiled. "The park it is."

Mack Berry Park is both for the littlie bittie kiddies, as well as the rough and tough adults, and amazingly, the emotional rollercoaster teenagers are fond of it too. Complete with swings, a track, basketball courts, a playground, and many water fountains, Mack Berry Park is the happening place. In the past two years, there had been fifteen proposals done there. That's seven or eight a year. Talk about romantic. Of course they were always by the swings . . .

Hermione eventually found a space to park, with much less complaints than when going to the mall, and stopped smoothly. Once she turned off the engine, she whipped around to give out the one simple rule. "Ok, now, I don't want any of you wondering out of the areas and get lost, because that is a no-no."

"Yes, mum."

Hermione glared at them, and even turned her neck to do so at Ginny in the front passenger seat. "You are to obey that simply rule, do you understand me?"

"Yes, mum."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Harry conjured up a basketball for Ron and him to play with, and soon the two young men were out of the car. Hermione looked over at Ginny, nodded, and they got out too.

"You know, Hermione," Ginny said. "This can be the perfect time for you to make a move on Ron."

Hermione looked over at Ginny exasperated. "Is that all you think about? Shouldn't you be thinking of more productive things, like, I don't know . . . giving Harry a quick snog?"

"To the untrained eye, Hermione," Ginny laughed. "But you and Ron need a kick in the right direction. Am I sensing some negative feelings for the courses of action in which I am nearly _suggesting _to you, and have no means on you actually performing?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, and they turned towards the playground. "Oh, yeah, and the bikini just flew into my hands."

Ginny shook her head. "Hermione, Hermione . . . you are overanalyzing the situation at hand here."

Hermione fumed. "Am I? Am I overanalyzing the situation?"

Ginny nodded. "Isn't that what I just said?"

Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but Ginny clamped it shut. "Hermione, unless you are going to march over to Ron and snog him quackers, let's continue this on the playground. That kid over there has a microphone. I don't trust him."

Hermione gazed over to where Ginny was glaring. There sat a little five-year-old boy playing with some cheep mega microphone. Hermione didn't feel like saying anything right then. Ginny was feeling superior, maybe she'll give really thought out award winning advice.

They climbed up the almost impossible ladder, passed the Tic Tac Toe game, and Hermione wrapped herself around the spiral pole, and Ginny sat on some stairs the led to, the Big Kid Slide.

Back in yesteryear when Hermione was five, she played on this very playground. She would laugh and jump, and jump and laugh, all of it on that very same jungle gym. Her father would laugh with her but on the ground. But then, she discovered that something was higher up on the playground, and she wanted to know what it was, so she climbed up the stairs. She grasped the railing, and looked down at her feet to make sure they were going on the right spot.

"Oh my Goth," Hermione wisped as her huge front teeth awkwardly rubbed against her lips. It was huge, and purple. It was a closed shell with exception of some windows so fresh air could get in, and claustrophobic kiddies won't freak out. Hermione stared at it in awe. She wobbled over to it as fast as her little legs could take her. She sat down just inches from the slide, and pushed herself downward.

It was fast; she hated it. It was dark; she was scared. She screamed, and screamed. She waved her arms and hands around in panic. She wanted out. She began to cry. When she came out, her father swooped her into his arms, and told her it was going to be okay. It was going to be okay . . .

Hermione never went on the Big Kid Slide again.

Ginny folding her hands neatly on her legs, and spoke in a mock serious tone. "Maybe, you should suggest something now, if you don't like my thoughts."

Hermione shook her head. "No, no! I want your help, it really helps. Look at me, my shirt is rising." Hermione gestured to the shirt that indeed was rising, only about a millimeter though.

Ginny laughed. "I guess your right," she looked over her shoulder. "Hey, what do you think is up there?"

Hermione looked over Ginny's head, and her breath caught in her throat. She pictured her five-year-old self climbing those steps for the first and only time. The fear she felt in her heart made her eyes well up with tears. She heard Ginny's voice.

"Hermione," Ginny said concerned. "You ok?"

Hermione nodded and blinked her eyes hard. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" She got up, and walked towards the stairs. This was stupid, she was almost twenty, and she was afraid of a huge plastic spiral 'fun' device.

Ginny looked at her, not believing her, but got up. "So, what do you think it is?"

"A slide," Hermione said as if it was nothing, but all she wanted to do was run away screaming bloody murder.

Ginny' eyes lit up. "Slide? I love slides."

_Oh, goodie, _Hermione thought. Ginny raced up the stairs, and Hermione took a deep shaky breath, and walked over to the steps. She looked down at the first step, and she felt like throwing up. She took her shaky hand, and slowly raised it to the rail. It hit it hard. Hermione gulped, and took one step. Timidly, she lifted her other foot onto the stair.

"Hermione, _hurry!_" Ginny yelled from the top.

It took Hermione a good one minute, maybe two, but she was there, and Ginny looked rather annoyed. "About time," Ginny growled.

Hermione hung her head down. "Sorry."

"You should be," Ginny said. "Me first!" Ginny plopped down to the ground, and flew down the slide, Hermione ran to the fence of the playground to see if she was alright. Hermione sighed in relief as Ginny came out moments later with static hair, and squeals of enjoyment. "Come on, Hermione!" She yelled. "I want to do it again."

Hermione nodded, and turned towards the slide. Hermione took a deep breath, and tried to calm her nerves. She started to remember the story of the Little Engine Who Could. Hermione felt lousy. This sucked. She feared a slide. She could battle Death Eaters, but she couldn't go down a slide. Brilliant, that's just bloody brilliant.

Hermione shuffled her feet to the last step before she would have fallen down the slide, and broken her back. She could do this. It was only a slide, it wasn't rocket science. She sat down, and rung her hands together. With one great push, she was flying down the slide.

It wasn't as she remembered, but it was still freaky. Why did it have to be purple? To match the lavender poles and plastic the jungle gym has to offer? Why did it have to be _dark _purple? Hmm, hmm?

But then, she stopped. Hermione opened her eyes, but saw purple. A little bit bellow her head was a window, she looked out of it. As it seemed by the position of the ground and how far up the playground was, she was about half way into the slide. Wait, she was stuck in the slide?

"GINNY!" Hermione screamed in terror. She was stuck in the slide. For God's sake, "GINNY!" Hermione started to hyperventilate. Maybe she could apparate out. Wait, no, she couldn't, her wand was at home. Drat. Where was Ginny? Did she not hear her? Double drat.

"GIN--!"

"I'm right here, no need to--oh my God, what did you do?" Ginny peered up at Hermione's stuck figure in the slide. Ginny began to chuckle.

"This isn't funny, Ginny," Hermione hissed.

Ginny went into a fit of giggles as soon as Hermione spoke. "Oh yes it is. You are stuck in a slide," Ginny covered her mouth to make Hermione feel better. Ginny stopped laughing suddenly, and looked at Hermione, grinning. "Hermione you're a genius."

Hermione looked confused. "Come again?"

Ginny giggled again, but this time, out of honor. "You created your own plan about Ron. You got stuck in the slide, so he'll have to come and save you. Hermione, that's brilliant!"

Hermione instantly spoke. "No, Ginny, that's not what happened, I'm really stuck."

Ginny waved an arm. "No need to be modest, Hermione. You aren't the smartest witch of your age just in school work."

Hermione groaned. "Ginny, Ginny please, listen to me. I didn't intentionally get stuck, it just happened."

Ginny laughed as she backed up. "Hermione, you don't have to make excuses. No, wait here; I'll go get Ron for you."

"Ginny, wait--!" But it was no use; Ginny was already out of hearing range since she broke out in a run to get her brother. Hermione rested her head against the slide, and waited. It was kind of humid in the slide, and the darkness helped nothing but absorb more heat. So basically, Hermione was in an oven. Roasted Hermione, ala slida. Hermione looked out the window, and saw parents pushing their little baby in one of those infant swings. The baby giggled and waved its arms in the air like Hermione wasn't stuck in a slide. Hermione repeated that in her mind a few times. She was stuck in a slide. As much as she hated to say it, that was kind of funny.

Hermione jolted from her revere as she heard low laughs from Harry, most likely at the story of the smart Hermione getting stuck in a slide. She looked out the window, and she could have sworn she saw concern in Ron's eyes. Nah, it was just the lighting, or the heat going to her head. Ginny had them stop just by her window, and Hermione felt her cheeks burn up. She didn't want Ron to see her like this. Stuck in a slide for heaven's sake! Who in their right mind gets themselves stuck in a slide? A slide!

She looked at her legs that were actually turning with the slide, and supposed that's how she got stuck. They were talking about her, she could hear it. Yet Ron hadn't said a word. Maybe he didn't care, made this was a sign, maybe--Holy crap! Something touched her leg!

"Hermione?" said a voice. Hermione's heart melted. That was Ron's voice. The voice that haunts her dreams. Ron . . . wait he was there? He did care! Suddenly, a great force dragged Hermione down; she fell into place with Ron arms. She gazed into his ocean blue orbs. She couldn't help but feel how right it seemed to be in his arms; it was like they fit. Ron looked down at her alarmed, and Hermione smiled reassuringly. They were so close; she could kiss him right then and there. Hermione looked down at their tangled legs, and saw it. It was beautiful. A bright light at the end of the slide. Maybe she was going to heaven, though she felt like she was already there. Their legs hit the ground, stopping them from sliding downward and onto the tanbark.

Hermione looked up at Ron; Ron gazed into her chocolate brown eyes. His head inched towards hers. His lips moving to her lips. Hermione slowly closed her eye lids. Maybe the Big Kid Slide wasn't that bad after all.

"Hermione, you're free!" Ginny screamed. Hermione never hated Ginny more than at that moment. Wait, no, yeah, she never hated her more than at that moment.

-------

All four teens gathered round to the barbeque pit where they had long kabob sticks with marshmallows at the ends. Harry sat next to Ginny, who sat next to Hermione, who sat next Ron, who too sat next to Harry. They were telling stories. "Then they family ran to their car, leaving their tent and supplies behind. They got home without having to stop at a gas station, and quickly went into the house. Unnoticed by them, hanging by the door of the garage, was a hook. The End." Hermione said taking her marshmallow out of the flame, and taking a bite out of it.

Ginny shuddered as she gripped Harry's arm. She looked up at him, and cuddled into his chest, wrapping her blanket securely around her shoulders. "Harry wasn't that story scary?"

Harry knew fully well that Ginny wasn't touched by the story, but played along anyway. He kissed her head, and tightened his grip on her. "Frightening."

Hermione looked over at Ron, whose eyes flashed into the other direction.

------------------------------------

AN: I wouldn't say she was claustrophobic but more, slide-phobic. Hey, I'm cruise ship-phobic, so maybe I shouldn't talk. Watching movies such Titanic and the original Poseidon at an early age didn't help.

Love, Amanda


	8. Barbeque Shopping

Author's Note: An author's note on the top of the page, peculiar? Yes. Well, this was kind of a filler chapter to make this have the right amount of chapters I wanted for this story, so, I don't know. Let's just say it isn't one of the best ones.

A Summer with Hermione

By wally4ever

Chapter Eight - Barbeque Shopping

------------------------------------

It has been two days since the unforgettable slide incident, and Hermione seemed more confident to try anything Ginny threw at her. Though, she didn't except Ginny to pounce up with the idea of Hermione and Ron going grocery shopping together when Hermione told her the food supply was running low. Hermione didn't much mind that idea, but she didn't want their first kiss in the dairy aisle either. But sadly, Hermione had no choice but to risk that theory. Besides, if she didn't go with Ron, Ginny would lecture her beyond end about what could have happened.

Hermione sat in the car nervously gripping the wheel as Ron stared rather dashingly out the window. Why couldn't have she liked someone else? Like Neville, she would not be nervous around Neville. No, wait she would; if she liked him of course. Ron was her friend, so she shouldn't be nervous around him, but the crush factor kind of extinguishes that. So she was cursed, cursed to eternity to be utterly and foolishly nervous around Ronald Bilius Weasley.

Ron started to whistle a tune. Hermione tried not to gush at every note he made, and tried not to think about his lips. Or how good they would feel on her lips. They were so close on the slide. But now, Hermione just wanted to focus on driving. She wished she was a better multi-tasker.

If anyone had told her earlier that summer that she was going to go grocery shopping with Ron in her hometown, she would have thought them silly. Maybe shopping with him, but for groceries? Not even her parents go food shopping together lately. But there was Ron, sitting next to her as they drove to Erin's Groceries. Hermione felt somewhat what proud of herself, but the fact that Ginny kind of forced to happen in the end played no part at all. She did this, not Ginny.

When Hermione was a few blocks from the store, she was sad, yet glad. One part of her brain wanted out of the car, but the other wanted to stay there with Ron. Then she would get a minature battle in her brain. It was almost cat fight-ish.

She switched her turning signal on, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Ron perked up and look over to her. Her stomach began to waltz around with her heart, and she swore knees where having a game of limbo. She turned into the parking lot, and Ron turned to look forward. Hermione all of a sudden gave out a hic-up.

She cheeks tinted pink and she felt utterly mortified. She hic-upped, _and_ in front of Ron. This was not supposed to happen. How she wished Ginny was in her head right now to tell her what to do. She whispered that quietly to herself.

"What?" Ron asked raspy.

"Yeah, what?" a voice said into Hermione's ear.

"_What?_" Hermione screamed slamming on the breaks.

Ron recoiled in his seat. "It's nothing, just forget it."

Hermione looked over at him to apologize for her outburst, but what on Earth was that other voice?

"You didn't think I would let you do this on your own, now did you?" Ginny said from Hermione's ear. Brilliant, Hermione was bugged. What was there a hidden camera? "And I have a hunch on what you are thinking. We went over the top, and well, you have a camera on you."

Hermione sighed angrily as she parked in a spot. She and Ron got out. Hermione whispered back to Ginny. "What do you think you are doing? Spying?"

She heard a laugh in the background. "No, we aren't spying on you."

"We?" Hermione whisper yelled.

"Did I forget to mention Harry is here too?" Ginny murmured.

"Yes," Hermione grumbled. "Yes, you did."

"Hello," Harry said.

"Not you too. As if Ginny in my ear, and seeing my every move wasn't enough," Hermione slapped her head. Ron looked over at her confused at what she was doing. She called over to him, "I'm coming, Ron!"

Ginny cheered in the background. "Yay! You are actually talking to Ron. It would have been devastating if you two weren't up and at 'em to talk to each other."

Hermione groaned. Harry spoke softly into the ear piece. "Yeah, I swear, if you guys don't get together this summer, I'll do it for you guys at school. Whether it embarrasses you or not."

Hermione held her breath. "Is it that obvious?"

Harry paused before answering, like he was keeping something from her. "Um, I just had a hunch, guess my thoughts were correct?"

"Yeah, sure," Hermione whispered. "Hey, I'm going to have to be with Ron--"

"Duh," Ginny muttered.

Hermione ignored her. "So, you guys just tell me what to do, I won't have to talk back unless necessary, alright?"

Ginny and Harry grumbled, and Hermione took that as her answer. She quickened her pace to catch up to Ron, and smiled. Ron looked down at her, and smiled shakily.

"Aww," Ginny cooed. "He's nervous."

"How do you know?" Harry asked for Hermione sake.

There was a noise in the background Hermione suspected was a slap. "He looked at her, and paused before smiling _shakily_."

"So that means he was nervous?" Harry retorted.

"Yep," Ginny chirped not wanting to further conversation with her boyfriend. Hermione rolled her eyes. Once they were nearing the doors of the store, Hermione grabbed a cart, but Ron instantly slipped his hands on the handle to push it for her. Ginny awed in approval, Harry muttered something that sounded oddly like 'suck up'.

"Thanks," Hermione breathed softly, tucking some hair behind her ear and blushing as she looked down at the ground. Ron looked at her playfully.

"Well would you look at that," Ginny said. "He smiled at you, too."

Hermione's cheeks reddened deeper, and she saw Ron peering down at her with a grin on his face. He immediately caught sight of her looking at him, and looked in front of him with a stony face. He walked through the electronic doors, mystified. It was like magic.

"Bloody hell," Ron muttered as Hermione followed him inside the store. Hermione felt a tug on her lips, and looked up at Ron's brightly colored hair. "That's like magic."

Hermione gave out a rather un-Hermione-ish giggle and Ron looked back at her confused. "Ron," she whispered. "It isn't magic, it is simple electronics."

Ron and she walked down a random aisle. "How does it work then?"

Hermione scrunched her eyebrows. "I don't really know, but I do know it uses electricity."

Ron nodded, and glanced down at her by his side. "Are you actually saying Hermione Granger doesn't know the answer?"

Hermione looked scandalized. "Well, I, uh . . ."

Ron went on. "She doesn't even know how a door opens?" he teased.

They were flirting, and Hermione had no comebacks. "Hermione," Ginny whispered. "Quick! Change the subject."

Hermione nodded. "Well, um, what should we get?"

Ron smirked. "What about pears?"

Hermione laughed and poked his arm. "To make lizards?"

"Excellent, Hermione," Ginny cheered. "Now get out of the diaper aisle!" Hermione looked over her shoulder, and saw a huge red Huggies package of fifteen diapers. Hermione raced to grab the front of the cart, and pulled it. Ron started to walk faster to match her speed. "Faster, Hermione, faster!"

As soon as they entered that aisle, they were out, and the meat section was in front of them. They walked over to the meats. "Oh, get some ground beef, Ron and I could barbeque some burgers," Harry said proudly.

Hermione looked at Ron. "What about some hamburgers? Harry said he could barbeque."

Ron nodded. "Let's get some chicken legs; I can cook some mean legs."

"He's right," Ginny muttered. "Mum gave him a job one time to cook them, and then Ron made them taste _so_ good. They even had an argument because everyone thought his were better."

Hermione and Ron soon left the meat section, and they were off to the vegetables and fruits. Hermione jumped up, and Ron looked at her alarmed. Harry had practically screamed into the ear piece. "Would you look at the arse on that woman?"

Ginny immediately replied. "Well, I'm sorry, Harry, but I don't swing that way, or else I wouldn't be with y--Oh my God it is huge!"

Hermione rubber necked and her jaw almost dropped. She must have been wearing the smallest sized shirt, but her pants, good lord, they it seemed as if they swallowed the moon, or something. Hermione nudged Ron, and gestured towards her with a nod. Ron cleared his throat to make up for laughing, and covered his mouth from showing his grin. It was _huge_. It wasn't like just someone with a big butt, this was _big_. Like they had them implanted or something. When she passed Ron and Hermione, and left the fruit and vegetable section, Hermione grabbed Ron's arm and laughed into it, Ron shook trying to keep it in, though he was drastically failing. Harry and Ginny were roaring with laughter too.

Hermione dug her head out of Ron's arm, he walked off, and Ginny whispered into Hermione's earpiece quickly and laughing. "Hot guy by the red peppers." Hermione looked around the section, but couldn't see the peppers where the guy was. It was when she saw Ron was by the peppers did Hermione fell like snapping at her. That was rather sneaky. Ginny went into a fit of giggles, and Harry must have fallen on the floor, because something did, and Ginny went ballistic with giggles.

Ron looked down at Hermione, his eyebrows closely put together. "Do you hear someone laughing?"

Hermione froze. "N-no?" Ginny immediately quieted down, but Harry fell again, and she exploded into laughter. Hermione feared for her friend's sanity. Ginny repeated "It hurts" over and over, Harry started to laugh, and it took all of Hermione's will power not to either. Ron looked at her oddly, but Hermione only went to the tomatoes, and grabbed a few.

-------

The cow utters run in fear. The babies and cats dance in unity. The females want to get skinny by drinking/eating it. It's . . . the dairy products. Ron pushed the cart full of food down the aisle, as Hermione walked a few yards in front of him, scolding Ginny and Harry. "That was some job you did down there, Ron probably thought he was going crazy."

Ginny gave out a single laugh, but seconds later when Hermione thought she was over it, out comes the hardy guffaws. Hermione rolled her eyes. Something got Ginny to shut up with in a second. Hermione listened closely. With cheddar cheese block in hand, Hermione cringed as she heard a noise of meat slab hitting the ground crossed with someone sucking on a lollipop. Well, now she needed to buy mouth wash for Ron if he ever found out. With a dreamy voice, that even sounded compatible to Trelawney, Ginny said, "Ask what kind of butter he would like."

"Butter?" Hermione repeated in disbelief.

"Excuse me?" Ron said from behind her.

Hermione screamed and fell back in surprise. Ron caught her, and for the second time that summer, Hermione was nearly inches away from kissing him. Sadly though, this could only be am attempt because there was a sixty-nine-year-old woman who needed to get some cheese, a nervous husband trying to get everything his pregnant wife at home needed, and an annoying five-year-old boy with a bowl cut giggling and pointing at them while his mother was looking at eggs. Nonetheless, Hermione's eyes went back and forth towards Ron's lips and his eyes. She wanted to kiss him so bad, but she knew this wasn't the time or place for that. This was so not fair. The kid still hadn't looked away either.

Hermione licked her lips. "Um, what kind of butter would you like?"

Waiting in line was a rather awkward situation, but not as much as paying for the food. Ron and Hermione had split the cost down the middle, but a sickle was accidentally given to the cashier. He looked at it oddly, but thought it was foreign, and gave it back. Hermione blushed deep red, and after that they left faster than a Firebolt could fly. As Ron pushed the cart to the car, Hermione was hearing her over all grades from Ginny and Harry.

"Well, for me not being there with you, you sure did a good job," Ginny paused. "But I think you could have pulled off the kiss." Hermione wanted to talk back, but she didn't want to risk Ron thinking she was a psychopath. "Who cares about the people wanting cheese, or that little kid? Are you going to let a kid twelve years younger than you rule your life?"

Hermione opened the trunk, Ron and she placed the grocery bags inside. "He was not even two feet tall, and he controls you? What about the Death Eaters? What about Snape? What about the upcoming NEWTs?" Hermione wanted to talk back so bad. Ron placed the last bag in, and took the cart to put away. Hermione closed the trunk, and went to her door. Finally she could snap at Ginny.

"I'm _not_ going to let that kid run my life, because I won't see him again, and I didn't kiss him, because it would have been an _absurd_ public display of affection, and that isn't good," Hermione felt better. That wasn't her best, but it was something.

She got in the car, and moments later Ron came in too. Hermione cranked on the engine, and so Ron won't her Ginny's rants on how the kiss could have happened, Hermione turned on the radio.

At least two things happened at the grocery store: There was food for the week, and she could have a _humongous _behind.

-------

It was like the tradition all American family in the 50s era. The men were out by the barbeque cooking the meat, and the women were outside fixing the tables, because the salads were all done. Hermione flattened out the table cloth, and Ginny set down the forks, spoons, and knives. They spoke about small topics like the weather or school, but not the grocery store; it was too soon. Too soon for lectures at what could have happened.

"Hermione, is knife on the outside, or inside?" Ginny asked checking her hair in the reflection of the utensil in question.

Hermione paused, and looked over at the pool, water. "Um, the inside."

"Thank you!"

It was like that since Hermione and Ron got home. _That_. Hermione dared not mention the store to Ginny. She looked over at Ron and Harry with an assortment of hamburgers and chicken legs on the barbeque. This was going to be hard, but at least the ice was some what broken.

------------------------------------

AN: There was actually this time when I was shopping at the mall and this lady passed me, and she a gigantic behind. There was the mother walking with her son behind the lady with the big butt, and the boy hand one hand over his mouth, and the other pointing at the woman's lower end. I was like, "Whoa!"

Love, Amanda


	9. Tissue Issue

A Summer with Hermione

By wally4ever

Chapter Nine - Tissue Issue

------------------------------------

Ginny paced back and forth in Hermione's room like a drill sergeant, and Hermione sat on her bed, anticipating Ginny's next words, with rather horrible posture. They were nearing the end of the middle of the fourth week, and Hermione still needed to get Ron. Ginny was never more devoted than ever to get Hermione and Ron together. This was their last chance, they were fighting until the end, and this, was the end.

Ginny stopped, and Hermione quivered on her bed as Ginny opened her mouth to speak. "Hermione, I have it. I have the perfect idea ever to get Ron and you together."

Hermione squinted her eyes as if she was going to get a blow to the head. "Am I going to regret this?"

Ginny shrugged. "That maybe highly plausible, _but _this is a sure proof plan. He is _going _to notice you."

Hermione looked skeptically at Ginny's dazed expression. This wasn't sounding too good. "Should I be scared?"

Ginny smirked. "Only if you get caught. Now tell me," Ginny took a seat on Hermione's bed, crossed her legs, and folded her hands neatly on her knee. "Have you ever stuffed?"

Hermione sprang up from her bed, outraged. "Ginny, NO."

Ginny got up, and went on her knees in front of Hermione. "Please, this will work. Isn't that a turn on for guys? A huge rack?"

"Ginny," Hermione whined. "I'm not going to stuff my bra."

Ginny stood up, and dusted her pants. "Then I'll just have to do it for you then." She walked out to go to the bathroom to get some tissues. Hermione ran to catch up. She saw Ginny dash down the hall, and into the bathroom. Hermione's nostrils flared, and she charged towards the bathroom. She was _not _going to stuff her bra. Hermione paused in the hall. She looked down at her chest. She wasn't flat, that she knew. They were 'fit' for her body . . . Hermione realized that if she did indeed stuff, then she would look like she got plastic surgery, or something.

Ginny came out with a box of Kleenex, and pushed Hermione back to her room. Hermione waved her arms around, but Ginny only laughed mocking her. Hermione was in her room; she hid behind a pillow, and covered her chest. Ginny advanced towards her, and went to grab the pillow. It was a full on tug of war, but in the end Ginny won because she poked Hermione in the side, leaving her stunned. Ginny threw the Kleenex box into Hermione's hands. Hermione went in for a final plea.

"Ginny, we _really _don't have to do this. We can just," Hermione searched for the words.

"Do nothing?" Ginny supplied. "Hermione I am serious, stuff your chest, and he'll notice you more. How do you think I got together with Dean? I mean, yeah we did like each other, but this helped some."

Hermione stared in awe at Ginny. How could she beat that? They were together for a chunk of time, though at the end it was reliable that they were losing it, but, how could she _beat _that. "Ginny, please, can we think this through?"

Ginny stared long and hard at Hermione. "Didn't he notice you in the bikini?"

"But--"

"Sleep over games; didn't you see his face when the weegie board answered my question?" Ginny thundered.

"That could have--"

"Your idea of getting stuck in the slide," Ginny offered.

Hermione glared at her. "I _told _you I didn't do that on purpose."

"Whatever," Ginny said. "Can't you see that I'm trying to help, and that this is some what helping?" Hermione could hear the hurt in Ginny's voice.

"Ok," Hermione closed her eyes, and whispered. "I'll . . . stuff, my bra." Not once in Hermione's seventeen year old life did she ever think she would say that, not once. Hermione set the box on her bed, and tore out a sheet, opened her shirt, closed her eyes, and placed it inside. She opened one eye slowly, and saw Ginny grinning. Hermione took a deep breath, and continued to pack the Kleenex in there. Ron better notice something.

Hermione stared unsure into her mirror as she saw her new breasts. Hermione looked over at Ginny, who looked at her skeptically, but when she saw that Hermione was looking at her, she gave her thumbs up and smiled reassuringly. Hermione turned back around looking pale like. He _better_ notice something.

Hermione took a shaky breath, and turned away from the mirror, and looked over at Ginny. "Do they look, uh, even?"

Ginny nodded slowly. "Yeah, yeah, uh, yes."

Hermione turned back to the mirror, and saw her bigger breasts. This was going to be some confrontation.

-------

Ron and Harry sat on Hermione's black couch talking actively on Quiddich and people of the female gender. Harry glanced over at the stairs, and his jaw dropped. He nudged Ron, who was then cut off from speaking, and peered over at the steps. He nearly fainted. It wasn't _very _noticeable, oh no. In fact, they were just gapping at the fact that Hermione and Ginny came down. Yeah, seeing Hermione go up a bra size overnight caused none of that.

Hermione leaned to Ginny, and whispered from the corner of her mouth. "Do you think they noticed?"

Ginny smiled rather unconvincingly at her, and whispered back. "Well, um, something has changed from their view." Hermione looked over at them unsure of herself and her 'body'.

Hermione and Ginny took the last step down the stairs, and Ginny ran for the recliner, so Hermione would have to sit on the couch. Hermione smiled at Ron and Harry, and they smiled at her very confused. Hermione sat in between them in the couch, and crossed her legs elegantly leaned back. An awkward silence coated the room.

Ginny sprang up. "I'll make tea! Does anyone want to help?" she looked at Harry.

Harry looked at her confused. "Hmm?"

Ginny smiled. "Why, Harry, how kind of you to volunteer. Let's go make the tea." Ginny ran over to Harry, hooked her arm in his, and dashed over to the kitchen, Harry nearly tripping from surprise. Hermione glared at Ginny as she left.

She looked over at Ron, and he was looking at her oddly. But was she he was looking at, or was it . . . . "Ron?" Hermione said. "Want to watch some television?"

Ron snapped his head; it lolled over to the other side slowly. He shook his head, and tried to keep eye contact. Hermione unconsciously looked down at her bra. "Um," he stuttered. "We could, um, that we, err, that would be -- alri -- ni, ni, nice." He fought for those eyes, but his seemed to want to look down. So low that they would see her . . . .

Hermione smiled, and looked over the room. "Um, Ron, where's the remote?"

Ron looked at the ground. "Harry and I were searching earlier, but we, um, couldn't find it."

Hermione rolled her eyes, typical. She got up, and went towards the coffee table. She looked under empty potato chip bags and empty soda cans. Nothing. Hermione couldn't help but think though. Were her breasts really that big? They were even, so it couldn't be that. So they had to be just bigger. Hermione stole a peak at Ron behind her elbow. He was looking between the cushions on the couch. She had a real good view of his tush. Hermione stood there for a few seconds, just admiring him. He looked nice, him and his cute butt. Hermione felt something tickle her chest, and she looked down quickly. Hermione's heart felt on fire, her stomach was a rollercoaster of butterflies. A tissue had fallen out. Hermione continued to stare, then, she felt another tickle on her chest; two more fell out. They were all from the same side too.

She looked back at Ron, and was glad to find him still looking for the remote. She looked back at the tissue. Hermione gulped, and slowly went to pick up the tissue on the ground. But since she had to bend a touch lower to do so, about two more sheets came out from the same side. Hermione squeaked. She heard a shuffled behind her. Hermione looked past her elbow, and at Ron, he was looking at her. Now he was more confused than ever. Hermione came back up holding the tissue in one hand, and decided it was better not to see her now uneven 'breasts'.

Ron was gapping at her, looking back and forth from her chest and hand. Hermione felt tears well up in her eyes, and her nails began to dig into her palm through the tissues. Her cheeks began to burn as if hot coals were placed on them. Then she dashed towards the stairs, and ran to her room. She met Crookshanks on the way, but he was scared silly, and then he ran to the living room. She collapsed in her bed, dug her head into her pillow, and cried into it.

She didn't know how long it had been since she ran up. It felt like hours, but really it was just a few minutes. Her door slammed open, and she felt arms patting her back. "Its okay, Hermione. I'm sorry. I should have listened to you," Ginny said.

Hermione dug her head out of her pillow, although bloodshot and her hair in an even bushier than usual state, Hermione croaked back to Ginny. "He hates me now, doesn't he? Even if he didn't, I can't look at him again."

"Hermione," Ginny whispered, and hugged her friend. "Don't say that."

"But it is true, and you know it. They just fell out like a water fall. He saw it too," Hermione cried on her shoulder. "This sucks, what are we going to do now?"

Ginny let go of Hermione, held her shoulders, and looked into her eyes motherly. "Hermione, no matter how much you don't want to hear this, if he turns out not to like you because of that, then he doesn't deserve you."

"But he still saw me!" Hermione cried.

Ginny hugged her and patted her back. "I know, I know. But how about this. If he turns out not to like you because of that, I will personally punch his lights out, okay?"

Hermione nodded and sniffed. "Alright."

Ginny smiled at Hermione, and got off the bed. Hermione stood up too. "But, Hermione, I don't think I'll have to do that. Do you know why?"

Hermione shook her head. "Why?"

"Because downstairs, when you had left and Ron was by himself, and once Harry and I came back, all Ron said was how he should have done something. Run after you, or tell you, that, um, well," Ginny paused.

"What did he say?" Hermione asked sniffling.

Ginny smiled. "Maybe he should tell you."

Hermione widened her eyes. "But that would require me talking to him!"

Ginny nodded. "Yes, he talking to you would require you to talk, also. But never fret, I'll be in the same room for moral support."

Hermione smiled teary eyed. "Thanks, Gin. You're a great friend, helping me out like this," she waved her arms around herself. "This summer wouldn't have been the same without you."

Ginny dug her foot into the ground, and grinned stupidly. "Uh, shucks, Hermione. Thanks."

Hermione dug her hand into her bra, and retrieved a tissue. She then blew her nose into it. "I feel better, now."

Ginny smiled. "I bet you do. Now, get changed into something new, and get back down there, lover boy calls."

"Ok," Hermione whispered. Ginny turned to leave the room. "Ginny, wait." Ginny turned back around. "You swear you'll be in the room."

"If he permits me so," Ginny replied. When she saw Hermione's worried face, she quickly added. "I'll sock him in the face, Hermione." Hermione smiled, and Ginny left with a second glance.

-------

Dressed in a completely new attire of blue hip huggers and a shirt buttoned up all the way, Hermione looked into the mirror. She tapped her finger on her chin, and stared hard and long. She bit her lip, and spotted it. Full of confidence, Hermione undid the first three buttons on the top, leaving the bottom part untouched and fully buttoned. Hermione grinned, tucked her hair behind her ear, and bounced up and down at she looked at the tissue once in her shirt, safely thrown away in the trash. Hermione stopped, and her hair cascaded down her shoulders. She smiled proudly and went out the door.

As she went down the steps, she immediately felt the tension in the air, and slowed down. Ginny's words repeated over and over in her head, and didn't leave. When Hermione took her first step down the stairs, she smiled again, and felt like the princess late for the ball. A giggle escaped Hermione's mouth. This wasn't so hard, no, not at all. Hermione's sock rubbed against the stairs weirdly, and Hermione fell down, she ended up half way to the floor, hanging off the hand rail. Hermione's eyes were wide with fear. That was close.

Hermione sprang up, and straightened her hair and clothes. Hermione took in a deep breath, and started down the stairs again. All she needed now was some cheesy hand grabbing her legs like in her grandparents' horror movies, and she was set to go back up stairs. She was perfectly ready to call this off. One more step that goes wrong and she's off to Pluto.

Hermione reached the bottom step, and saw that everyone was sitting on the couch watching television. At least they had found the remote. Hermione stood on the last step awkwardly looking at them. She felt like vomiting right then and there. She couldn't talk to Ron. Right then she forgot what it was she was going to talk to him about. Hopefully she'd remember before she got noticed.

"Hermione," Ginny greeted from the couch. Well, she could always just go back to her room and hide away for the rest if the week until they left and her parents returned.

Ron looked over at her, and his ears changed colors. Hermione looked over at Crookshanks on the recliner asleep so she won't have to look at him. She wished she was a cat right then. No troubles or worries over love and the opposite sex. Just sleeping, eating, using the box, and getting loved. Ok, so maybe love did have a role for them, but not in that way. When he did anything with a female cat that wasn't platonically correct, there were no strings, because they were cats. Hermione wished she was a cat right then.

Hermione looked over at the couch, and saw Ron get up; she stayed glued to her spot. Behind Ron, she saw Harry and Ginny huddle together and whisper feverishly between them. Ginny saw her looking, and waved friendly like. Hermione wanted to run away, forget being a cat, she wanted out. Ron took one last step so he was directly in front of her. He looked down at her, and licked his lips. "Um, Hermione, can we talk outside?"

------------------------------------

AN: 'Tis shorter and cliffilicious. My greatest thank you to my friend reviewaholic for the idea of Ginny's advice in this chapter.

Love, Amanda


	10. So This is It

A Summer with Hermione

By wally4ever

Chapter Ten - So This is It

------------------------------------

Was she hearing correctly? Because for starters, Ron was being rather bold, and secondly, she wasn't running away right then. He wanted to talk to her. Hermione shook in fear.

Her jaw lowered rather unattractively. She looked over at Ginny, and Ginny rolled up her sleeves instead of talking. Hermione smiled uneasily. "Um, ok," she answered looking at Ron. He smiled and directed her to the sliding glass doors leading to the backyard. Hermione walked ahead of him just a little bit, and gulped scared.

Hermione stepped out and felt the sun's heat on her cheeks. Something about the pool and the grass made Hermione feel comfortable to the situation ay hand. Like the tissue incident didn't happen, like she was that princess late for the ball. Or that the slide and My Little Pony doings weren't so bad after all. But then she remembered that things actually were kind of bad, and she immediately went back to that award winning silence floating in the air.

Hermione looked over her shoulder, and saw Ron's ocean blue eyes looking at her. She turned back around, and took a seat at the picnic table. Ron sat opposite of her. Hermione looked at him expectantly. Ron looked at the pool, and his hands tangled together by his fingers. He immediately got up, and paced back and forth. Hermione eventually got dizzy after about a minute of looking at him pace.

"Ron," she said more high pitched than she would have liked. "Um, I was uh, you . . ."

Ron looked at her. "Uh, yeah, well um, that, I. . ."

Hermione looked at him scared stiff. What if he didn't like her? Would that wreck their friendship? What if he did like her? Would they get together? "Ron, I want to say--"

"Hermione, I sorry," Ron said. "I shouldn't have just done nothing. You were obviously mortified and I just stood there watching," Ron said looking at the floor.

Hermione jumped up. "No! I shouldn't have done _that. _It was stupid and wrong."

Ron looked at her. "Then why'd you do it?" Ron asked. "Hermione, you were so different before this summer. You were you. Now, you are something else that I don't what it is. But then you snap at me, and I know it is you."

Hermione looked at him. "Ron, I was only doing all of that because of you."

Ron took a step towards her. "Why?" he asked bold and courageous.

Hermione closed her eyes to keep in the tears. She didn't want to do this, not now at least. She felt her hands tremble at her sides. "I wanted you to like me," she whispered, her eyes still tightly shut.

She felt Ron's hand pushing her chin up. "Hermione, look at me."

Hermione shook her head, and Ron sighed heavily. "Fine, I'll say it anyway. I already do like you. I liked you way before summer started, years before. You never had to do anything to impress me. Hell, if anyone had to impress anyone, it would have had to been me."

Hermione became confused. "You never had too though," she opened her eyes, and became scared when she saw him so close. "I already liked you."

Ron smiled at her. "Well that's nice to hear."

Hermione took in a sharp breath, and her eyes watered. "You mean _everything _I did this summer was basically pointless?"

Ron chuckled and caressed her cheek. "No, not _everything_. I rather enjoyed seeing you in a bikini."

Hermione giggled and her knees felt like jello at his touch. She slapped his shoulder. "Oh, shut up!"

"And retrieving you from that slide wasn't bad either," Ron whispered. Hermione stood on her toes and closed her eyes. "I never thought playing the hero could have been so much fun . . ." Hermione's lips touch his mouth and Ron stopped talking.

Hermione's heart ached in pleasure and wanting. Ron and Hermione swayed from side to side. Ron traced his tongue along Hermione's lip, and she opened up for his taking. Her hands found their hand to his neck and hair. Ron pushed her head closed to his, and held her waist protectively. They broke apart, and slowly took in breaths. Hermione smiled at Ron, and Ron's eyes twinkled at her. Ron bent down and captured her lips. Hermione dream of snogging Ron's brains out became more of a reality than she ever thought it would. This was one hell of a summer.

-------

The following morning counted off the second to the last day of Ron, Ginny, and Harry's visit. This was the day that once you go to someone's home, you regret it, so then you push it to the back of your head and forget it. But this day does come up, and boy does it come. But its cousin, the last day. No one in their right mind remembers that one. Not even if they try.

Ron and Hermione were beating someone's honeymoon, minus the bed, Harry and Ginny would come into the living room, and Ginny would scream. Hermione would be on Ron's lap, and Ron would be giving her a hickey. Every time Ginny would say she created a monster, and Ron and Hermione wouldn't even look up. After that, Ginny would shrug, look at a petrified Harry, push him into a wall, and snog the day lights out of him. Crookshanks got loose while they were having their make-out party, and he met the nice little Himalayan across the street. Now, what would she think when he explained the kneazle part of him?

Hermione pushed Ron back on the couch, five years of lust powered by her lips. Her hair was tangled by Ron running his hands continuously in it, and his probably only looked better because it wasn't already bushy. Was it possible to die from kissing? If so, these two should have died long ago. They went from the wall and slowly made their way to the couch. They stopped for a short break, and to keep their dignity. They hadn't eaten since last night's dinner . . .

Hermione broke apart, panting heavily. She untangled herself from Ron, and rested on the couch, her head rested on the back of the couch. She looked over at Ron, who was rather out of breath himself. She grinned as she saw him checking her out. Though she probably looked like a total wreck, to Ron she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Hermione leaned over to him, and rested her head on his shoulder. He gave her a kiss on the crown of her head.

"I love you, Hermione," Ron breathed.

Hermione looked over at him. Yeah, he looked like shit too. "I love you too, Ron," she replied kissing his forehead. Without acknowledging it, Hermione mouth found its way to Ron's. Ginny and Harry entered the living room wearing their swimming suits.

Ginny stalked over to them. Her face contorted into a glare. She took hold firmly on Hermione's shoulder, and place her other arm on Ron's head. She pulled them apart. Hermione kissed Ron quickly and turned to Ginny. Ginny flared her nostrils. "This, _this_ is what I gave you? A snog?"

Hermione blushed, and looked and Ron's hand in hers. She drew circles on his with her thumb. "Yes, it is true."

Ginny's mouth opened to shout at her again, but she snapped it shut. "At least get a room. I don't know abut you, but our relationship," she gestured to Harry and herself, "revolves around more things than kissing. We _eat_. But, but, I can do that too." She went over to the already stunned Harry, grabbed his head, and smashed her lips into his. She pulled apart. "But I think of my health too. You disgust me." Ginny poked her nose into the air, and took Harry's arm. "Now if you'll excuse me, Harry and I are going to go into the Jacuzzi and snog."

Hermione heard the sliding door open and shut. She looked over at Ron. "Maybe she's right. I mean, we have been forgetting our basic needs." Hermione looked up at him and gestured over in the direction of the kitchen. Ron looked over at the kitchen disgusted.

"But I'd rather be with you," Ron whined. Then he realized what he said. "Whoa! I denied food!"

Hermione looked rather amazed herself. "That settles it," she got up, Ron coming up with her. "We are _going_ to eat." Hermione walked to the kitchen rather coolly, where as Ron followed her like a lost puppy. Hermione looked back at him, and grabbed his hand. She laced her fingers in his. Ron looked down at their hands, and smiled.

Hermione had Ron sit down on the dining table, and she went to the fridge. She opened it up, and her stomach grumbled. Maybe she actually was hungry. Hermione looked back at Ron who was awkwardly patting Crookshanks' head. Crookshanks though, was purring pleased. At least one person liked the idea. Hermione turned back to the fridge, and got a great idea.

Ron looked up from Crookshanks, and saw Hermione walking over from the sink. Crookshanks licked Ron's palm, and walked off. Hermione took the seat next to him, and placed a fruit in front of him. Ron burst out laughing. "A pear?"

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, got an issue with that?"

Ron cocked an eyebrow. Hermione thanked the chair she was sitting on for impressing her parents into buying it as she felt her knees give way. She took a bite of her pear as a distraction to smile stupidly.

Ron looked down at his pear, and took a rather large bite out of it. Ron smacked his lips together not trying to be funny but because of the pear's juice; a laugh escaped Hermione's mouth anyway.

Ron peered over at her, and Hermione sunk low in her seat. Ron opened his mouth to speak, but the sound of the sliding doors opening violently, and screams of pain made them both whip lash to the sound. Not a second later, Harry's yells were heard. Hermione gazed at the entry of the kitchen in horror as Harry stepped in, cradling a hysterical Ginny. Harry ran to the freezer, and opened it up; He grabbed something out of it, closed the door savagely, and turned to Ginny. In his hand was a frozen steak, and he slapped it over Ginny's eye. He went to the table with his arms wrapped tightly around her, and they sat down.

Hermione and Ron looked at each other, and in unison spoke. "What happened?"

Harry looked at them momentarily. "Um, we were, you know, snogging, and Wendy saw. One thing led to another, and, well now Wendy and I aren't 'together', and Ginny has a black eye."

Ron shot up from the table. "You mean to tell me, that arse _hit _Ginny?"

Hermione got up, and tried to calm Ron's growing temper. She looked at Ginny, and saw her head being swallowed by tomorrow's dinner. This was the last straw, Wendy had gone too far. Ron's angry voice shook Hermione out of her thoughts. "What are we going to do? We can't just let her get away with this!"

Her took his hand, and said to him, "I have a plan."

-------

Their plan was full proof and safe. Hermione and Ginny had taken note that Wendy always went outside at exactly two o'clock for a nap. Right then they could do anything they wanted because Wendy was an extremely heavy sleeper. This is when their plan takes its full course. Hermione knew of a spell to turn someone invisible, so for sure they won't be seen by anybody but themselves. In order to see each other invisible, they had to perform another spell on their eyes. It was similar to night vision goggles.

Hermione paced back and forth in front of her three person crew. She held her wand at her shoulder like a soldier, and Harry, Ron, and Ginny saluted to her. Harry was fidgeting nervously, Ron seemed to have a brown spot on her neck, and Ginny had a black eye; Hermione's crew was bottom line pathetic. "Okay!" Hermione yelled. "Now, who has the first back up scissors?"

Harry raised his hand. Hermione nodded. "Who has the second back up scissors?" Ginny lifted her hand up. "Good, and Ron, you have the . . ."

"Wig," Ron smirked.

Hermione smiled, and she had the scissors that was being backed up. "Okay, now, let's not do something stupid like get caught. Before you exit the door, I'll place the vision charm first, and then the invisibility charm."

Everyone nodded, and Ginny was first in line. Hermione pointed her wand as her and muttered "allé de la vue" and then "visão invisível"; she did the same for Ron and Harry, and then finally herself. Hermione grabbed something off a side table near the glass sliding doors, and exited. "Hey, guys," she whispered as to not wake up Wendy. "I have some war paint."

Harry turned suavely around to get some, and Ginny and Ron looked at each other thoroughly confused. Hermione opened the can to reveal a black substance, and Harry took a forefinger, and dipped inside. He dragged his finger on his cheeks, and smirked. "Cool," he said.

Ron and Ginny looked at Harry suspiciously, but decided that this wasn't going to really harm them in any way, and took some for their selves. Hermione dipped her finger in, and followed their suit. They went to the fence joining the two backyards, and the war paint left abandoned on the picnic table. Ron being the tallest, reached over and opened the fence. Hermione passed him, and was the first to enter Wendy's back yard.

It never occurred to Hermione that Wendy's backyard wouldn't have a pool. She did, so why wouldn't Wendy? In replace of the absent pool, there was a kiddy playground, and swings. Hermione raised an eyebrow, but continued to walk on and letting the rest come in. She heard a gasp from Ginny, and smiled thinking she wasn't the only thinking that way.

They spotted Wendy sleeping in a hammock. She was so oblivious to them; Hermione was almost ashamed of herself. _Almost_. She turned around to see Harry and Ron whisper fight over whether the door should stay open. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Leave it open," she said. "That way we can have a quick get away." Hermione tuned around, and didn't catch Ron jumping and punching the air in pleasure. Harry crossed his arms over his chest and walked forward.

Hermione and Ginny crept slowly over to Wendy. The black haired girl turned in her sleep, and let out a long, loud snore. They turned to look at each other, and covered their mouths as they giggled. Hermione jumped and nearly screamed when she felt breath on the back of her neck. She saw Ron smiling mischievously, and glared at him. She turned back around, and reached out with her scissors, getting ready for one good snip. She giggled when Ron ran his hands down her sides to calm her nerves. Ron reached up and placed itself on her mouth; they watched Wendy.

Wendy gave out a loud snort, but returned to snoring loudly. Hermione gulped, and continued to reach out with her scissors. She took her other hand, and made sure she wasn't going to get Wendy's ear, and opened up the blades on the paper cutter. Her teeth bit down on her cheek in concentration, and she closed the blades. A chuck of hair was no longer connected to Wendy's head. A mountain amount of stress and anger Wendy caused Hermione was washed away. Hermione decided this was good therapy. She looked at Ginny and Harry. She smiled, and said, "Just don't give her a buzz cut."

Harry and Ginny grinned, and they went to the other side of the hammock, Hermione cut another chuck of hair off Wendy's head, and looked over her shoulder at Ron. Ron was too focused on looking at Wendy's hair, but he smiled at Hermione when she turned to look at him.

Ten minutes of an at home salon cut, the Golden Trio and Ginny ran out of Wendy's back yard. She wasn't aware any of it as she slept.

-------

Wendy's eyes open up and she squinted as the rays of the sum reflected on the swing poles, and shone brightly. She let out a long, tired yawn, and placed a hand on her flat abs. She felt something furry. She looked down, and saw . . . a wig? She instinctively placed a hand on her head, and grabbed her hair. She brought her hand to her face, and saw dark brunette hair clenched in her fists. She sat up straight, but the hammock tilted over, and she fell to the floor. Wendy looked down, and saw her hair scattered on the floor. She gave out an Earth shattered scream.

Hermione sat on the couch leaning into Ron's arm reading a book, Ron played with her hair, Harry and Ginny were channel flipping, and Crookshanks purred as he rested on the opposite side of the couch. Wendy's scream exploded, and they all heard it. All four teenagers looked at each other, and laughed. Crookshanks looked up startled, but began to lick his back not really caring.

------------------------------------

AN: It may not be in the way of the Imperius, but hey, it got snipped, didn't it?


	11. Four Week Stretch

A Summer with Hermione

By wally4ever

Chapter Eleven - Four Week Stretch

------------------------------------

Crookshanks walked down the stairs impatiently. Hermione was _supposed_ to be awake already, and what was she doing? She was cuddling with that overly tall boy in her sleep. She was _supposed_ to be sleeping up in _her_ _room_ along with Ginny, and the boys were to sleep _downstairs_. Her mother made that very clear when she left. There was to be no exceptions. Besides, his litter box need to be cleaned, and he had to tinkle.

Crookshanks looked up and Harry and Ginny actually sleeping apart; Crookshanks was glad to see this. Ginny was resting on the recliner chair, and Harry was in a sleeping bag he conjured. But was Hermione doing that? Of course not; she was holding her boyfriend. Crookshanks wanted to throw up.

He jumped onto the couch, and walked swiftly like a tiger on the soft cushions. He glared at Ron's arm hanging loosely around _his_ Hermione, not Ron's, in disgust. The nerve of her to have her head drooping down on his chest. Inconceivable.

Crookshanks didn't even hesitate to place his paw right on Ron's leg with his claws, let the record show, and breath onto Hermione's face. Ron was the first to wake, whether out of fear of his 'attacker' or just in surprise, Crookshanks didn't know. Hermione jolted up, and flew out of Ron's arms (much to Crookshanks' greatest pleasure), and placed a hand over her heart as she took a deep breath in. She gazed at her kitty in surprise. Crookshanks purred.

Hermione rubbed her temples, blocking her vision. Crookshanks glared at Ron, and dug his claws into his legs. Ron yelped and swung up. Crookshanks was booming with pleasure. Hermione looked over at Ron annoyed. "Honestly, Ron. He is _only_ a cat."

Ron looked at her as if he had seen a ghost. "Just a cat? _Just a cat?_"

Hermione got up, and went to the kitchen to get Crookshanks his food out. "That's what I said, wasn't it?"

"Well, um," Ron sputtered as he followed Hermione into the kitchen. "If he was 'just a cat', as you say, would he have dug his claws into my leg?" Ron looked down at his leg, and gestured towards to for emphasis. Tough, that was practically pointless seeing that Hermione wasn't looking at him but at the large bag of cat food she was opening up. Crookshanks passed Ron, strutting. Ron didn't even think it was possible for a cat to strut.

Hermione looked up at Ron, and placed some food in Crookshanks' eating bowl. "Now, now, Ron, I'm sure he didn't mean too."

Ron looked at her in disbelief, and caught sight of Crookshanks looking rather smug. Ron smirked and walked towards Hermione. Hermione was smiling sweetly at Ron, still convinced he was joking about Crookshanks, and breathed deeply in surprise as Ron placed his mouth on hers. She responded instantly. Crookshanks glared at Ron's back, and ate his food, but was still angered on how his box wasn't cleaned, and he _had_ to take that tinkle.

-------

Everyone sat in the living room watching the news, when the door was knocked on ferociously. Hermione rolled her eyes, gave Ron a peck on the cheek, and got up. She felt Ron's eyes on her back. Hermione fixed her hair, and answered the door. Her eyes widen as she saw Wendy, having on dark, big sunglasses and wearing a sweat shirt with the hood over her head. Hermione found herself thinking where Wendy's big hat was. "Hermione," Wendy whispered.

Hermione fought back a smiled, or even a laugh. "Yes?" Hermione was shocked by how sincere she sounded.

Wendy looked over her shoulder, and turned back to Hermione. She motioned for Hermione to come closer. "I don't know who, and I don't know how, but someone chopped off my hair in my sleep." Hermione found herself thinking deeply into thought about Wendy again. Why did Wendy find the need to tell Hermione? Hermione answered herself distastefully by thinking: _Because you are the nice, quiet next door neighbor, who knows all of the answers to any question._

Hermione walked outside and closed the door incase the others were listening, and so Wendy won't hear them laughing if they were. Hermione wrapped her arms around her chest, and rocked back and forth on her heels. "How do you know?" This was going to be good, she could feel it.

Wendy froze, and took off her glasses; Hermione saw big, red, puffy blue eyes staring back at her. It was rather scary seeing Wendy without make-up on. Even if there was a monster that killed everyone who wore make-up, Wendy would wear it with pride. Hermione never saw her without her make-up on. Unless primary school was counted, then she may have. Wendy hesitated, and she reached up for her hood. Slowly, she brought it back, and it fell to her spine. Hermione took an intake of breath, and covered her mouth. Her hair was cut unevenly, and the back of her head wasn't even touched. Wendy looked like an alley cat that just came out of a fight, or like she was stuck in the 80s with a mullet. Wendy began to cry. She ducked down, and covered her face with her hands. Hermione felt some amount of pity for her, so she patted her shoulder.

Hermione looked up, and saw her friends faces pressed up against the glass from the living room window. Hermione took Wendy into a sisterly hug, and patted her back with one hand, and gave a thumbs up to her friends while grinning with the other. Wendy pulled apart, and Hermione became sincere again. Wendy wiped her nose, pulled up her hood, and put on her sunglasses. "Um," she whispered. "Hermione, if you, uh, if you find anything out about whoever did this, can you tell me?"

Hermione nodded. "Sure, Wendy, I'll do that for you."

Wendy smiled. "Thanks."

She turned to leave, and went to the sidewalk. Hermione walked slowly back to the front door to act sympathetic, and went inside. She pushed the door closed, and leaned against it. Out loud she said, "Revenge is _sweet_!" Hermione ran back to the living room, and Ginny ran into her, smashing her in a hug.

It disgusted Hermione that the only time Wendy was actually civil towards her was when her hair was completely chopped off, and she had hopes that maybe Hermione had the answer to whom did it. The sorry part of it seemed to be that Hermione did know who did it, but she wasn't going to rat herself and her best friends out. That would just be stupid, and Hermione was no idiot.

Sooner or later, it came to be the time that they actually remembered what day it was. It took a phone call from Hermione father's cell phone for them to remember, but today was the day Ron, Harry, and Ginny were to be leaving. Mr. Granger said that the flight Mrs. Granger and he would arrive on was due to arrive at five o'clock p.m. He then asked for Hermione to pick them up, and who was she to say no? It took a good one hour to get to the airport, and that was with a little traffic. But of course Hermione had to leave earlier to make sure she got there on time, and not have her poor parents waiting for her mindlessly around the airport, so that was an additional thirty minutes. So all in all, to make sure she picked her parents up on time, the Weasley children plus Harry would have to leave closely after the call.

Ginny held a tiny bag holding her bikini, Ron's swimming trunks, and some cookies to bring to her mother. Ron stood a little way from her, clutching Hermione's hand. Harry was trying to say good-bye to Hermione. He tried shaking her hand, but Ron wouldn't let him. After that hopeless attempt, Harry tried giving Hermione a hug, but that wasn't going to happen. Harry settled just to wave to Hermione.

Ginny managed to get a one armed hug out of Hermione. She didn't understand why Ron didn't move for her. Ginny doesn't swing that way, or she wouldn't have been snogging Harry all summer. Ron barely noticed her discomfort.

Harry and Ginny both then flewed to The Burrow, leaving Ron and Hermione to have a more private good-bye. Hermione peered down at the ground, fighting the urge to stare into Ron's ocean blue eyes. Her fingers played with ends of her shirt, and her teeth bit down on her bottom lip. She saw Ron's shoes step in front of her own, and stop. They had to get together near the end of their visit. Figures.

Ron placed a finger underneath her chin, and lifted it, forcing her to look at him. Hermione blushed as she became lost in his eyes. Ron's thumb began to caress her cheek. "Hermione," Ron whispered. "Don't worry, we'll see each other soon at school, Pig can fly, and I can use that tele--tele, um . . ." Ron peered at the couch unable to place his words.

Hermione smiled warmly. She lifted an eyebrow. "Do you mean, tele_phone_?"

Ron switched his gaze to her eyes, and smiled friendly like. "Yeah, that's it. Telephone . . ." Ron tried the word. "That's a cool word, telephone . . ."

Hermione laughed, and leaned up to give him a kiss. They had to pull apart shortly or else Mrs. Weasley would have come from the fire place, and dragged Ron home. Hermione smiled dreamily and still had her eyes closed. She opened her chocolate colored eyes, and felt her knees buckle as Ron stared right into them. Ron secured her, and enveloped her into a hug.

Ron kissed her cheek, and went towards the fire place. He took some flew powder Hermione kept in a tiny Tupper wear box, and got in the Granger family fireplace. Ron smiled at Hermione, and said clearly, "The Burrow."

Hermione's heart skipped a beat as Ron was engulfed in green flames, and soon gone, and all that was left was an empty house, and a teenage girl's heart yearning for more. Hermione sighed, and went upstairs to straighten up to pick-up her parents.

-------

Hermione exited the free way, and was practically in the airports personally maze of signs and roads. To add to her frustration, the little old lady driving the station wagon from when Mesopotamia existed was driving slower than a snail can move. Hermione wanted to pass her so bad, but all the other lanes next to her were sectioning off somewhere else. Plus, the space in front of the old lady must have been about to fit a limo. Hermione looked down at the car clock. Her parents were due to arrive in five minutes! Hermione had left _extra_ _early_ to top it off.

Hermione looked back at the bumper of the old lady's car bored, but did a double take when she saw the car had _broken down. _The old lady had gotten out and a young man, Hermione assumed her grandson, was checking under the hood. Before Hermione could honk, the person behind her did. The grandson looked up sorrowfully, but the old lady looked like she was ready to snap that guy's head off. The best little part of this Hollywood situation was that in front of the lady's broken down car, were no cars for a _long _way. Seeing no way out of this situation, Hermione turned off her car to preserve gas, crossed her arms over her chest, and waited.

Some thirty minutes later, a tow trunk came over, to get the lady's car. The old lady was yelling at the tow trunk driver like this was his entire fault, and the grandson dragged behind mortified. Hermione figured she would have been too, but there wasn't anytime for compassion, she was already driving down the road. She got out her phone to talk to her parents, and saw she had a voice mail. It was her father, and he said their flight had been delayed for one and a half hours. Hermione groaned, closed her phone, and placed it into her purse.

-------

Hermione sat impatiently in a seat waiting for her parents to come out of that tunnel, and waiting for that peppy flight attendant at the desk would stop twirling her hair. Hermione rubbed her legs with her hands to straighten out the wrinkles in her pants. She began to look back on this summer. Harry, and Wendy's sudden attraction to him. Ginny getting angry and seeking revenge. Harry wanting the hell away from the muggle. Ron being so snogable. Herself not being able to get any summer homework done. Hermione froze, and thought about the homework. She had some more of summer left, she can still do it. She smiled and laughed through her nose. She wished Ron was here. She was never really too big on public displays of affection, but for him, she can do that.

She gazed down at her watch, and rolled her eyes. Her parents were due in thirty minutes. Hermione decided to get up and walk around. There was a mom and pop coffee house that smell like fresh coffee, and one person even said to their friend that their tongue got burnt. Hermione sensed quality. She dug her hand into her purse, and reached for her wallet, she had enough pocket change for a small cup.

She entered the coffee house, and looked at what they had to offer and the prices. Out of all the selections, she decided on a mocha. She went to the line by the register, and waited for her turn. A group of boys around her age, eyed her as they walked by. Hermione's heart skipped a beat when she realized that if one of them walked over and asked for her number or something, she would decline because she had a boyfriend. A boyfriend; she liked the sound of it. Hermione was taken, off the market, a taken fish in a sea of hungry sharks. She smiled in satisfaction.

The person in front of Hermione moved up, and she was next in line after them. She gazed at the cashier, and felt small. The person in front of her was doing fine. They ordered their coffee and that was it. But Hermione felt like she'll have some trouble. The person at the register was an extremely tall, stern looking woman, with graying brown hair. Hermione walked up when it was her turn.

"Hello, and what would you like?" The woman said. Hermione wasn't the least bit surprised when the woman sounded like a chimpanzee trying to shave their chest. So, Hermione wasn't quite sure what that would sound like, but she knew it wouldn't be good.

"Um," Hermione said to high pitched so she sounded like a house elf wanna be. She wished Ron was here. Remembering how she battled Death Eaters, Hermione said full of confidences, "A mocha, please."

The woman pressed some buttons into her register. "One pound please."

Hermione held out her money, and placed it in front of the woman and on the counter.

Soon after, Hermione had her mocha in hand, and she was walked back to her seat and to the terminal where her parents' plane would land. She gazed at her watch, and saw that they would have arrived ten minutes ago. Translation: They have _just _arrived.

-------

The following morning, Hermione's parents slept all the way until eleven. To surprise them, plus since they were tired, Hermione made them breakfast which she would deliver to them in bed. Hermione popped some toast into the toaster, and place eggs, bacon, breakfast sausages, and has browns onto two plates. She left herself some in the pans. The toast popped up, and Hermione placed them on each plate, and put a jar of jelly, and bar of butter on a small plate. She carefully arranged the plate on a carrier, and placed a mug of coffee and a glass of milk in front of each plate. On one corner, a small vase with a flower in it stood, and on the other a newspaper for her dad was folded elegantly showing the front page.

Hermione tucked her hair behind her ear, and picked it all up. She exited the kitchen, and walked up the stairs, took a right to her parents' room on the opposite side of the hall from her room, and set the breakfast for two on a small table just outside her parents' door. She turned the knob, picked up the carrier, and pushed the door opened. Hermione's parents sat on their bed watching television. "Hungry?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, Hermione! You shouldn't have," Mrs. Granger whispered, looking over to her husband. Hermione set the breakfast between the two on their bed, and stood at the foot of the bed.

"Eat up!" She said turning towards the door. Without a second thought, Hermione's father took hold of the newspaper and read it. Hermione's mother took a knife for the jam, and brushed some on her toast.

Hermione shut the door, and ran back to the kitchen to get some breakfast for herself. When she entered the kitchen, a brown barn owl pecked at the window. She saw her annual acceptance letter to Hogwarts, and dashed towards the glass window. She opened it up for the bird, and the owl obediently stood on the window pane, waiting for Hermione to take the letter. Hermione patted his head, and took it. She kissed the top of his head absent mindedly, and the owl flew away. She closed the window.

Hermione took a seat on the closest chair on the dining table, and opened the note rather calmly.

Hermione skimmed the letter, and her hand went inside the envelope as she read. Hermione stopped when she felt something hard, cold, and bumpy inside the envelope. She took the object out, and nearly screamed when she saw it was a Head Girl badge.

------------------------------------

AN: I decided that updating later would let the fluff, built up in your heads from last chapter, die down. Did it work? Oh, and also, some of you maybe thinking, 'how did Hermione get so close to where her parents would come out of the plane?' Well, you see, Harry Potter is pre 9-11, so airport security wouldn't be as strict as it is now. Third on the agenda, technically, this would be that last chapter, but next it's an epilogue which could easily pass as a chapter, but it doesn't really take place in the summer, per say. Well, review, please!


	12. Epilogue

A Summer with Hermione

By wally4ever

Epilogue

------------------------------------

The next two weeks went by slowly, and the days Hermione's parents were off working made the house seem so empty. It seemed just like yesterday Hermione invited her closet friends over, and now, one of those friends are her boyfriend. Life was pretty sweet, too bad their gone. It didn't seem so bad once since the phone was ringing off the hook, and Pig was now someone muscled after flying to Hermione's and The Burrow everyday. Hermione felt for the little bird more than usual.

Of course, now that all of her fiends weren't at her home, Hermione was left to fend for herself against Wendy, who seemed to have grown quiet ever since the whole hair incident. Hermione felt almost sorry for her. But then she didn't when she spotted Wendy going on a date with a guy just moments after Wendy had run to Hermione's home and told her no guy would want to go out with a girl without any hair, and her life was ruined.

Crookshanks still doesn't seem to care about anything that doesn't involve him, but he did help a little injured bird go back to its nest. Hermione was quite shocked. The strangest things were happening now.

As a congratulations gift for becoming Head Girl, Hermione's parents took Hermione to the book store and told her she could get any five books she wanted, as long as they all didn't exceed over a ninety-five pounds. Hermione was overjoyed, and she got a book contradicting magic, a book on writing, a Dummies book, a girlish book with a rather deep moral at the end, and a Chicken Soup book. Hermione thanked her parents for what seemed like hours, and when she got home she went into isolation reading her new books.

The time spent away from Ron may have not been very uneventful, but it did have its moments.

-------

"Hermione!" Mrs. Granger called from the kitchen. "Come and have some breakfast before you have to leave for school!"

Hermione walked down the stairway while fixing the tie on her uniform. She didn't have to enter the train with her uniform on, but she thought it seemed like a good way to squeeze in the dress code for younger students. Being Head Girl was going to be a serious job, and she wasn't going to horse around, even for Ron.

She took a seat on the dining room table, and her mother placed a plate full of eggs, bacon, sausages, and toast in front of her. "Eat up," her mother said. It seemed that all mothers with Hogwarts students pulled a Mrs. Weasley when their little darlings had to leave. Hermione's mother did this every single year before Hermione left, and Hermione always ate the meal like it was her last. Hermione placed her fork into some eggs, and took a bite.

"It's delicious, mum," Hermione said. Even if her toast was burnt black and her eggs were still raw, Hermione would still tell her mother that. Since this was the last before Hogwarts breakfast, Hermione wasn't thinking on breaking that tradition. She was thankful that she didn't have to lie though.

Hermione's mother smiled, and went to clean a pan. Hermione's father entered the kitchen, and saw Mrs. Granger's coffee mug. He went to it quietly. Just as he laced his hands around the handle, Mrs. Granger turned around pointing a spatula dangerously close to his nose. "Don't you dare. The last time you were going to take a sip, and what did you do? Drink the whole thing dry, and I had to make a fresh batch." Hermione looked at them amused.

Hermione father took a step away from the mug. "But, sweetie, hunny bun, that was a mistake. I didn't really mean to--" Her father said searching for an excuse.

Mrs. Granger turned back around to the sink, and scrubbed the spatula. "You drink it all, and you won't be glad you did."

Mr. Granger turned to Hermione, and with his hand made a gesture of a mouth, opening and closing it. Hermione chocked on some orange juice, and her mother whipped around. "If you are doing what I think you are--"

Mr. Granger walked to Mrs. Granger, and kissed her cheek. "Don't think so hard, you may get a headache." He walked out, but not before winking at Hermione.

Hermione ate her breakfast as her mother blushed slightly and continued to wash the dishes. Hermione thought it was the cutest things when her parents flirted, and see her father still make her mother embarrassed about everything she said and he made fun of. Hermione sighed as she chewed on a piece of bacon. If Ron and she got married, would Ron still make her embarrassed about everything she said and he made funny of? Of course he would. Hermione might not even be able to stop herself from blushing when he was there.

-------

"Hermione, are you buckled up?" her mother asked.

"Yes," Hermione mumbled. Hermione's father fiddled with the rear view mirror, and looked over at his wife.

"Well, aren't you over-protective?" he teased. Hermione peered over at them amused. Her mother fiddled with her thumbs.

"And you aren't?" Mrs. Granger retorted.

Mr. Granger smirked. "Of course I am, but honestly, must you ask her a million times? We aren't even out of the driveway yet."

"A mother's duty is never done," she said.

"Apparently," Hermione's father murmured. They were so cute like this. It reminded Hermione's of two people that liked each other, but wouldn't admit it. She chose to ignore the irony in that thought.

As her father pulled out into the street and Hermione rested her head against the window, sighing in anticipation. She'll see Ron again. She wanted to kiss him more than anything. Maybe drag him into a broom closet and have her way with him. Though it wasn't very honorable because of her position, but, hey, a girl can fantasize, can't she?

She wondered if Ron was thinking of her right now. That would be great if he was. She bet he was, either that, or maybe he was thinking of school and education? Hermione hoped so.

It hit Hermione that she hadn't told her parents about Ron yet. They only really knew him as her friend. Now, he was the boyfriend they had really only met once right before her second year. She didn't want them to not know about him and her, especially when Ginny most likely yelled it out for everyone in the United States to hear when she got home.

Hermione looked over at her parents, her mother flipping around on the radio, and her father concentrating on the road. She began to speak. "Mum, dad? You know my friend Ron?" Her father grunted and her mother nodded. "Well, um, we're together." She waited and looked at them closely.

Her father looked back at her timidly. "What do you mean, together?"

Hermione gulped and wrestled with her thumbs. "Well, we became a couple."

Hermione's mother opened her mouth, and looked at Hermione. "Then we have to talk to him." She feared that.

Her father continued. "It doesn't have to be today, but, you know, we would greatly appreciated it."

They were silent and soon King's Cross Station came to view. Hermione's stomach was infested with little tiny demented butterflies with razor sharp wings, and she smiled to herself. This year was going to be great; she was Head Girl, this was her final year, oh, not to mention she had a boyfriend as well. Hermione felt pretty sharp right about now.

Hermione's father parked the car, and turned off the motor. The three sat in silence. Hermione's felt light headed and was becoming impatient, but she could tell her parents were trying to soak in just one last memory of dropping her off. She looked down at her uniform and her badge. She rubbed it with her palm for extra shine. She looked over at her parents, and smiled. Her father shook from his daze, and soon her mother was running a hand through her hair.

They all got out of the car, and Mr. Granger went to the trunk to get Hermione's things. Hermione and her mother met him, and they tried to help, but apparently, helping would "burst his manly ego."

Hermione suppressed a giggle as her father _lightly _placed her heavy trunk to the ground. Normally a girl's trunk would have been heavy because of make-up or clothes, but no. Hermione's was weighted down by books. Under a shrinking spell of course. There wasn't enough room for everything else if she didn't, and for some reason, there was still little room.

Hermione fought her way into pushing her own luggage. And of course there were some hurt egos along the way. Manly egos.

They walked into the train station, and walked to platform 9 ¾. Hermione could feel the tension of Mrs. Granger's eye dwelling on her back. She suspected once they had to say their good-byes and the wall, her mother's eye would be rather teary. She doesn't know her . . . She doesn't know her . . .

It seemed like a millisecond when Hermione stepped in front of the platform, and turned to her parents. She was shocked to see that her mother was already crying, and had stolen her father's handkerchief. Thinking that her mother would squeeze her to death, Hermione decided to get that over with. Taking a deep breath, she motion to her mother, and hugged her.

It was like an inter-galactic force pushed Mrs. Granger closer to her daughter. Hermione whimpered softly, and held her mother tightly. She couldn't breathe. Good thing she took that breath when she did. She patted her back.

"Mom, I can't breathe," Hermione rasped out. Mrs. Granger immediately let go, and blew into her husbands handkerchief. Hermione turned to her father and hugged him.

His hug was more welcoming and less life threatening. All it need was milk and cookies and one knew they were safe. Smelling like fresh shampoo helped him some, as well. Knowing that hugging him any longer would be too long, even for family terms, she reluctantly let go, and saw her mother struggling to place her trunk on a cart for easy running.

Before Hermione could count to three, her father hoisted the trunk onto the cart, and hugged his wife. He pushed it to Hermione, who took it slowly. She repositioned the cart to face the wall, and looked back at her parents and checked for muggles who would see her. Knowing this was her chance, she yelled out "Bye mum, dad!" and was on her way running. And running, and then . . . she was in the other side. The obnoxious giggles of second year girls who thought they were 'all that' flooded her ears, and laughter from good friends seeing each other again made her warm inside. All she needed now was . . .

"Hermione!" Hermione turned and saw Harry, Neville, and Ginny racing towards her. Ginny talked to her like the speed of light. "You should have seen it; there was a huge cat-fight! Apparently someone stole someone else's boyfriend!"

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "Sound familiar?" Ginny smirked and Harry groaned.

"Can we not mention that ever again?" He whined.

Before Ginny could say any teasing term, Hermione jumped six feet in the air when an arm slinked around her waist. Ginny rolled her eyes, and Harry groaned again. Neville looked oddly confused.

"Hey, love," Ron whispered into her ear. Hermione smiled uncontrollably and begged herself not to giggle like those obnoxious second year girls. Hermione kissed his cheek quickly, turning red from embarrassment

Neville looked at the two confused. "Did something happen over the summer?" he asked.

Ron smiled rubbing his thumb on Hermione's arm. "You could say that."

Hermione didn't want Neville to not know about them, since he was a good friend, and straight out said, "We're together."

Neville brightened up. "Like girlfriend/boyfriend together?" Hermione nodded, and Neville looked at them differently. "Well, congratulations, it is about time you two started to date!"

Hermione nodded, and was frightened once again when two voices appeared by her ear. "You two really got together now?" one voice said.

"Really, really?" another stated.

Hermione looked at the voices and was shaken to see Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown's eyes staring at her. Not knowing what else to say, she simply said. "Yea."

They broke out in identical smiles. "Can we tell people?" Lavender asked.

Hermione looked over at Ron, who said, "Sure, why not?"

Parvati squealed, and they raced away, telling people at random, who told more people. Most of them didn't know who Hermione and Ron were. If they saw them, they would most likely know them as Harry Potter's friends.

Hermione looked at Harry, Ginny and Neville, who were looking at them. Ginny spoke out for them. "Well, um I think we should get a compartment. Alright?" It was horridly fake, and everyone knew why she said it.

"Oh, yes!" Harry exclaimed, just as badly acted. Neville nodded exaggeratedly, and they walked away, they bumped into Luna Lovegood, who looked startled and pleased to see them. They said something, and she looked at Ron and Hermione amused. Hermione felt her cheeks heat up. They all disappeared into the train.

Hermione looked at Ron's shoulder. "So, um, I got Head Girl."

Ron beamed at her. "Really? You deserve it! I'm so proud; you worked so hard for that position. Every day doing homework, reading, studying, going to the library, and still managing to save the world. That's so cool! You are go--"

Hermione interrupted him. "Um, Ron? Really all I had in mind before I had to go to a meeting was to snog you, so can you not really talk?" It was so un-Hermione-ish, but it _was_ her true thought.

"Uh, s-sure," Ron stuttered.

"Great," Hermione then tugged on his shirt collar, making Ron tumble down towards her. That was a whole lot easier than actually getting him in the mood, and it saved her from really moving a lot.

Ron kissed her with more passion than Hermione thought he could muster. Through out her whole Hogwarts career, Hermione worked hard for a Head Girl badge, and she wasn't just too ready to get that position taken away from her. But, hey, it is only Ron, so she didn't think she'd get in that much trouble. If she did, she'd just blame Ron, or something. Then, after his detention, she'd snog him in a broom closet. Seventh year was going to be great.

The End

------------------------------------

AN: Yes, this is the final chapter/epilogue. Don't know what it is exactly, it can be a chapter, because it adds info like a chapter, yet it sums up what would happen the first few weeks of school as well. (Ron and Hermione the school 'item', because they've _obviously _loved each other, and people are so happy for them.) But, all in all, this is the last. My next fic, is torn between a possible sequel you all want (and probably more now that I've infected your minds with that thought), or a Remus/Tonks which stars them as idiotic heroes that have many cases of serendipity. Or, maybe just another RHr. I don't know, but this summer, expect another fic.

Love, Amanda


End file.
